Living Dead Girl
by DBF 2007
Summary: Complete. Au my viewpoint of 5 by 5 after the Buffy ep. Who are You?. Read and enjoy all the mayhame and rampage of Faith. Has harsh violence, course language, and some adult sistuations dont read if easily offened.
1. Bus Stop: Faith

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, Joss does! I just love writing stories from his series.

Rated: R

Type: Action/Drama

Summary: What if things were different for Faith, like being in control of her life and evil. And having her way with every thing. My view point on the ep. "5 by 5" off Angel season one.

* * *

"Living Dead Girl" 

By: Mr.Ribbit-Ribbit

Chapter 1: "Bus Stop: Faith"

It was a cold and wintery night in L.A. . The night was dark, cold, cloudy looking sky and it looked promised for rain or hail. The temperature was thirty degrees but, it felt like it was below zero. 'This is how L.A. was.' she thought as she sat in her seat, looking out the window as the bus pulled up to the bus station. The bus just sat there for the longest time before the door finally, came flying open. The bus driver was pissed and angry.

''Everybody off! I need to take a damn leak and get off this shitty bus.'' the bus driver said looking pissed as he sat there in his seat.

Faith just sat there watching the bus driver his actions and body language, in the reflection in the mirror. By the time Faith finally decided to get up and get off the bus, it was almost deserted from all of the people that was on it. Faith quickly stood up and grabbed her only possession her leather bag. She threw over her shoulder hastily and moved to the front of the bus. She neared the exit of the bus, as she passed the driver's seat. Starting to walk down the steps the driver took and smacked her ass, Faith quickly spun around and grabbed his arm by the wrist and started to twist his arm.

"Don't you want to take **me** out to dinner first?" she asked him putting more pressure on his arm. "Then take me out to a cheap motel then screw me?" She said while taking his arm and putting it behind his back, making more pain shoot up the driver's arm.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I just thought-" he said pleading with her.

"You thought what? I would just give it up so easily? I would screw you for the hell of it?" Faith asked.

"Please, let my arm go. Please don't hurt me." the driver pleaded with the raving psychotic.

"You don't know how many men have love me to hurt them, or complain about the pain that I caused to them from doing just this? Do you?" Faith asked while releasing his puny arm.

" I don't know but, I'm really sorry." he said while clutching his wrist in pain.

"Whatever, asshole" Faith said while walking down the steps and getting off the long ass bus.

Faith now had her feet on the ground, ready to find a place of her own in L.A.. She started to walk the opposite direction from the bus. As she walked around the corner a man was leaning against the wall. "Hey, you new here? You got the new person look. You know it hard for a person if they don't have money or a place to go?" the strange man told Faith. "I'm cold" she said countered. "Well, warm is my middle name." the guy told her while trying to advance on her.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" Faith said playing on his advances.

"I know a place. What do you charge?" the guy asked not knowing what was about to happen to him.

"What ever you want to charge?" Faith whispered in the guy's ear and licking his ear lobe.

As the couple turned the corner, to the next ally Faith couldn't wait she need to release her emotions and rage. Dropping her bag and pushing the guy into the closest wall that was close. She unleashed and she started to kiss the stranger and undress herself, while he unzipped his pants and boxers and put on a condom. Felling the heat and passion as the two stranger sexual release on each other as, they both started to have sex against the ally's wall. Then the guy took and put her against the wall, and she wrapped her legs around his body so she would stay against the wall. They both started to moan and scream in pleasure of the sex. Their bodies moving up and down just to fell each others bodies, moving faster to fell more and more. When the two felt the passion come to it climax, they felt the good feeling rush thought their bodies started release their fluids. Faith felt good, relaxed and powerful in that moment. As he put her back down they both started to get dressed again.

"So, was that good?" Faith asked sultry to the guy.

"Ya, that was great. It was amazing. Best sex ever." the guy said trying to brag.

"So how do you feel about this?" Faith said making a fist and hitting the guy in the nose. As the guy crouched holding his nose in pain. 'So, I was just a game?' she said to him. Then taking hin by his coat she kneed him in the stomach. Now he was screaming in pain for his nose and stomach. 'So, how do you like this?' she asked while standing him back up, she punched him in the face again. While he gripped his face, she took and jumped up and spun and back handed him at the same time. Knocking out the guy to the ground. Faith started to pick pocket the unconscious guy, she found his wallet with a couple hundred of dollars in it and his keys.

"Now I have money and a place to stay!" Faith said while putting the items in her pocket and taking his jacket. Picking up her leather bag she went to search with the guy's car. Walking to the parking lot she found it immediately. It was a red Crown Victoria model 2001. 'Damn! He must have sodamn money' she thought to herself, while unlocking the car's drivers door. Climbing in to the hot, supped up car she put the key in the ignition and starting it up. 'Damn, baby this is hot' she said shutting the door. Putting it in gear, she backed the car in reverse out of the parking space. Putting it into drive she shot out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell.

* * *

Please R &R. I want fee back. Tell me what you think. Thanx. 


	2. Saving a Gangbanger's life and soul

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, Joss does! I just love writing stories from his series.

Rated: R

Type: Action/Drama

Summary: What if things were different for Faith, like being in control of her life and evil. And having her way with every thing. My view point on the ep. "5 by 5" off Angel season one.

* * *

Chapter 2 : "Saving a Gangbanger's life and soul" 

By: Mr.Ribbit-Ribbit

Mean while Angel and Wesley were doing seventy down the main street into the ally way. As Wes started to speed up more, while Angel stood up on top of the car's door. Pulling out a 2 by 4 form the back seat Angel held it like a sword waiting to strike with it. As the demon was running toward the boy, Angel struck the 2 by 4 into the demon's chest then pulling it out. With whole bunch of blood was on it. As soon as that happened Wes took and came to a full screeching halt, the both of them jumped out of the convertible to make out of the situation. 'You Marquez?' Angel asked the stunned teenager. Shaking his head yes he answered Angel's question. 'Good, because I hate saving the wrong person' Angel told the frighten teen.

"Angel! Watch out, behind you!" Wes yelled as he finished killing the other demon. Angel quickly responded to the comment, he pushed the teen out of the way and started to beat up the nasty, bug ugly demon. Wes came running up to Angel to help him. Joining the fight Wes started to punch the demon in the side with a pipe he found. As the both of them finally finishing off the demon, all of the demon's puss went flying all over Wes and the shiny blue convertible.

"You ok, Wes?" Angel asked the newly covered Wes.

"Yes, thank you. I think I gonna need it" Wes responded.

"So what was those things?" Marquez asked the two stranger.

"They were Bell-jon demons" Wes stated while wiping his glasses off on the old rag in the trunk.

"Well, whatever they were I don't want to know. Well who the **hell **are you guys any way?" he asked while getting up off the pavement.

"Well why don't come with us, and we can help you out. Maybe straighten out your like." Angel told the boy.

"Hell no! I ain't going no where with, you guys. I don't trust no one on ly me and my gun. That's who trust!" Marquez told Angel angry.

"Well, you're still coming with me and your gonna do the right thing!" Angel said while grabbing the teen by the neck and throwing him in the convertible. As the teen tried to fight him Angel just pushed harder on the teen, to get into the car. Finally after a little struggle with him, Angel got Marquez in and Angel jumped into the passenger's seat. While Wes got done cleaning off this clothes, he jumped into the driver's seat and started up the car. Speeding off in a hurry Wes headed back to Angel's apartment. Flying down the highway, Wes could feel the tension between Angel and Marquez. So Wes decided to turn on the radio to relieve some tension, it didn't help the situation any better. Finally pulling up to the parking space, everyone got out of the car. As the three got out of the car, Marquez tried to run. Marquez ran for his life, not knowing that those people was really trying to help him. As he ran around the corner, he stopped to catch his breath, right then Angel came running up behind Marquez and grabbed him by the shirt. 'Why are you running away? Were trying to help you.' Angel told him while dragging the teen back to the apartment.

* * *

It was now one o'clock in the morning as the three guy walked into Angel's Investigation. Cordy sat there at her desk looking at what her vision had drugged into the office. 'Who is this? And what is he doing here?' Cordy asked annoyed and angry. Angel just blew off Cordy's question and drug the ruffian in his office and closed the door. Turning to Wesley for answers, Wes just blew her off too, and went passed out on the couch.

''WESLEY!'' Cordy yelled and push him as he lay asleep on the tiny, cramped and small couch.

"What? He still hasn't confessed?" Wes said sleepy.

"No, they been there for like ever and all there has been screaming and yelling from both sides. I'm worried, I don't think that this guy is gonna testify!" Cordelia asked and told Wes. "You change a guy like him, in fact you can't change a guy at all." Cordelia said look thought the office door's window.

"If any one can change him, it Angel." Wes said getting up from the hard couch to get coffee.

"Ya because, Angel was like cursed right? By gypsies, why cant we get a bunch of them in here and put a soul in this guy?" Cordy said whining to Wes.

"That kid in there already has a soul and somewhere deep down indside he want to do good." Wes said taking a drink of his coffee.

As the two of them kept discussing the guy, Marquez came walking out Angel's office angry only to be pulled back in by Angel. 'What the' Marquez said while being pulled back in to the office. 'Wow, you are right Angel is like the Dalai Lama." Cordelia said in amazement of Angel's actions. Back in the office Angel sat the delinquent back in his seat. 'Hey, don't you do that again!' Angel told him while still holding Marquez. 'I don't want to do this so let me go!" Marquez told Angel. 'You really don't know what your up against? Do you? What will happen the next time? Your friend or me aren't gonna be there. Maybe the next time your friends are gonna be ripped up and incinerated?" Angel told him in a threading way. 'Ok, I'll do it.' Marquez said quietly.

* * *

Please R & R . I want to know what to think. R & R. 

Imzadi: I changed some stuff in chapter one. Hey tell me how you want me to portray Lindsey? And what should be the next chapter the cout room case or Faith dancing at the club?


	3. Wining a Court Case for his Law Firm

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, Joss does! I just love writing stories from his series.

Rated: R

Type: Action/Drama

Summary: What if things were different for Faith, like being in control of her life and evil. And having her way with every thing. My view point on the ep. "5 by 5" off Angel season one.

* * *

Chapter 3: "Wining a court case for his law firm" 

By: Mr.Ribbit-Ribbit

It was a hot, comfortable, humid summer day. Lindsey had gotten up that morning ready to win this, court case for his law firm. The law firm he worked for was called Wolfram and Heart. Wolfram and Heart was known for their amazing work for wining the best cases to the most powerful, beautiful, rich and deceiving faces in L.A., and they were the best damn law firm in town. Lindsey was one of their lawyers at the law firm, and with his powerful friends and him they were unstoppable. As Lindsey walked into the court house, he was confident in what he was about to do. He was ready to fight the fight to win it at any cost. If he won this case, it would bring more presage and more social status to the infamous law firm. As Lindsey walked up to the door to the court room 'Let's win this!' he thought to himself. Walking up the middle, of the court room every one was there. The client, all of the lawyers from both law firms, the media, and the judge. Taking his seat at the defense table, the bailiff called order to the court room.

"Order! Order! Order in the court! Judge Loudan is presiding!" the bailiff said in a loud voice.

As the morning dragged and dragged on, the afternoon appeared. Everybody was getting hungry. It was now one o'clock so, Judge Loudan called a recess in order for lunch. As Lindsey went to lunch, Angel was at full a work.

* * *

When he got Marquez to testify, Angel got Wes to take Marquez shopping for a suit. While Wes and Marquez went out on their day of getting a new wardrobe, Angel thought of how he was gonna get into the building without being on fire. Angel sat there for a long just thinking, until he got it his plan. His was gonna ride in the back seat, and Wes was just gonna drive up to the door, while Angel and Marquez hurried and ran in the building. Once they were in Wes would drive away and pick them up later. From all that sitting and thinking Angel felt that he need a hot, steamy shower would help him to relax and loosen him up to think. Finally getting up and moving onto the bathroom, he stripped off his clothes and jumped into the shower. Turning the faucet head, the water started to shot out of the head, and hit Angel. He started to fell the effects of the water and it was helping him to relax. As he bathed he let the water roll of his body, stripping everything away from him. Turning the water off, Angel felt the cold air awaiting him behind the shower door. Finally, opening the door he hurried and pulled the tiny, short towel around him for some protection. Walking out of the bathroom, immediately Angel saw Wes and Marquez standing there in front of him.

"Wes, you all are back early?" Angel asked the two of them. "Marquez if you want to change you ca do it in the bathroom. It right over there." Angel said trying to move his bedroom, while not trying to drop the small towel.

Angel finally made to his bedroom as Marquez went to the bathroom to change. Leaving Wes standing there by himself. Wes stood there for about fifteen minutes, before someone appeared. It was Marquez.

"Damn, Wes I look fine in this suit!" Marquez told him.

"Well, now that we got that settled, lets go" Angel answered standing directly behind Wes.

"OH! Oh, let's go." Wes said startled.

Now the two men headed for the stairs, and started to walk up them Angel stayed behind. Finally, walking up the stairs he grabbed his leather coat. Moving up the stairs he made it up to where the main floor was.

"Wes close the blinds before I end up in a pile of dust!" Angel yelled to Wes.

* * *

Back at the court house, Lindsey was wining his case painting the perfect little picture, telling the right lies and schemes. "Wining the jury is easy but not the judge." Lindsey thought as he got up out of his chair to make his closing statement. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, good afternoon. What is crime? Crime is a unpleasant act or deed. My client do no such thing, he is an upstanding, upholding, abiding– " just then Angel and the teen walked in. Every one started to stare at them except Lindsey. "Citizen. They can't make a case against my client. They came bring any witness against my client. They have no case." Lindsey said before turning around to see the two men staring at him.

"You, know your client really does have the pesky little problems with drugs and the whole murder." Angel said looking Lindsey straight in his eyes.

"Your Honor, I call Mr. Marquez to the stand" The ADA said calling his witness.

* * *

Later that night, Lindsey was in his office talking on the phone looking mad, upset, and mightily royalty pissed off. He was talking to a Senior Partner.

"Yes. I understand, yes I agree. Fully. Yes, Angel he has been a liable cost. He said before hang up. Hearing a knock at his door, he yelled 'come in!' . It was Lee one of his friend and another good lawyer at this firm.

"I have an answer, to your problem." Lee said excitedly, and extending a file to him.

"I do hate failure when, they is no one to blame it on." Lindsey said angry and taking the file from Lee and started to read it.

"Have a look. See what you like?" Lee asked.

"Yes!" Lindsey answered excited.

* * *

R & R. Tell me what you think. 

Imzadi: I hope you like the way I wrote for Lindsey! I might take him to a dark place but bring him back to the loveable guy? I don't know right at this point.


	4. Fight Club

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, Joss does! I just love writing stories from his series.

Rated: R

Type: Action/Drama

Summary: What if things were different for Faith, like being in control of her life and evil. And having her way with every thing. My view point on the Ep. "5 by 5" off Angel season one.

Author's note: Since we can't put lyrics from songs in our stories, just at the beginning of this chapter put the chorus lyrics of Rob Zombie's "Living Dead Girl" at the beginning and end of this chapter. Thanx.

Chapter 4 : "Fight Club" 

By: Mr. Ribbet-Ribbet

* * *

Rage in the cage  
And piss upon the stage  
There's only one sure way  
To bring the giant down  
Defunct the strings  
Of cemetary things  
With one flat foot  
On the devil's wing 

Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl

- **_Living Dead Girl_** by: **_Rob Zombie_**

* * *

Faith no laying in her new king size bed, in her new apartment. "Man L.A., is such a joke! Every thing is ripe for taking." Faith thought as she got out of her fabulous, comfortable, and fluffy bed. Moving towards the kitchen she was hungry, so she decided to make breakfast. Opening the refrigerator's door, there was no food what so ever it the fridge. All there was an Arm & Odor box and some stinky cheese. "Damn, this guy must live like a rat!" She said laughing. "Guess I got to go grocery shopping!" She thought laughing at herself. Pulling herself awake she went and change in to her leathers. Coming out of the bedroom, Faith grabbed the man's wallet out of leather bag and stuck in her leather pants. Grabbing the apartment keys, Faith walked to the door opened it and left locking it behind her. 

Hours later Faith returned back at the apartment with new clothes and grocery bag in her hands. It was a most sun set. "Damn I'm hungry! I need to eat something!" She said looking in the brown paper sack. Pulling all of the food out of the bag and started pulling out forks and plates out to eat. As she started to scarf down all of the food, she bought she was stuff by the time she finished. Throwing all the trash in the garbage, Faith went to take a shower. She jumped into the shower fast but, she took the longest shower. She stood there letting the water fall on her let a waterfall. Washing away all of the shame, pain and sorrows that happened in her life. The hot, stinging water felt warm to her skin, as she turned the facet to full blast she finally felt the full effects of the water. Taking the soap and starting to wash her body, for the first time she actually felt clean since, she was born. Faith felt like a new born baby again, the felling of being new, unblemished, and clean. After about a hour, Faith turn off the water and wrapped a towel around now hot body. Stepping out of the shower, she pulled her hair back to get a good look at her self in the mirror.

"Well, gorgeous don't you look so fine?" Faith said looking at herself in the mirror.

Walking out of the bathroom, she walk to her bedroom. Finding the bags with her new clothes, she put on a pair of panties and a bra on. Pulling the newly stylish clothes out of the bag, she put them on hastily on. Finding her boots she put them on and grabbed the wallet and keys. Locking the apartment door, Faith went looking for a club to go to. Walking out of the front door in the lobby, Faith went and jumped into the supped car pulling away out of the parking lot she shot out there fast.

Faith was now in the hottest and latest new club, called Drunk. Faith was on the dance floor dancing her troubles away, in the loud and heavy music and in the men she danced with. She was dancing with guy she never knew, the only reason she was dancing with him was he was hot, sexy, sweaty and horny. The music was now blaring and heavy, as it did she only danced harder, heavier, sexier and flaunting everything for all the guys to see and watch. Walking off the dance floor she ordered her drink. Jack Daniels and hard whiskey. Her favorite drink because, it got her drunk hard and fast to drown all her pain and sorrows away back inside her. Downing the two bottles down she was buzzed. Moving back to the dance floor, she started to flirt and tease all the guys. Dancing and moving to the guys bodies she stayed there and danced. Then she saw him. A guy that wasn't getting anything form his girl. So, Faith moved in for the kill. The Dj stated to play her favorite song Living Dead Girl. It played as she moved in, coming in between the couple and pleasing the guy's needs he wasn't getting.

"Excuse me! That's my boy friend!" The girl yelled over the music.

"Ok, your excused." Faith told her bluntly.

"Excuse me! That's my boy friend!" The girl yelled again.

"Oh really. I don't see your name on him anywhere!" Faith told the girl while looking down his shirt.

"Billy do something!" The girl whined.

"Ya, Billy. Do something like this!" Faith said while elbowing the girl in the face.

As the guy saw this, he drew back his arm and fist, to hit Faith but she took and grabbed his arm before he could anything. As that happened, she push him into the crowed of people standing around the dance floor. Thrilled with herself, she kept dancing andlistening to the music's words in the chorus. Touching herself everywhere, she still kept dancing there in the floor. All of a sudden some one came pushing into her so, she fought back hitting and kicking them back in the crowd. She was the only one on the dance floor, she still kept dancing and touching herself everywhere as she was listening to blaring music.

* * *

Rage in the cage  
And piss upon the stage  
There's only one sure way  
To bring the giant down  
Defunct the strings  
Of cemetary things  
With one flat foot  
On the devil's wing 

Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl

- **_Living Dead Girl_** by: **_Rob Zombie_**

* * *

Please R & R. I want to know, what you think. R & R. 


	5. From an Angelus to an Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, Joss does! I just love writing stories from his series.

Rated: R

Type: Action/Drama

Summary: What if things were different for Faith, like being in control of her life and evil. And having her way with every thing. My view point on the Ep. "5 by 5" off Angel season one.

* * *

Chapter 5: "From an Angelus to an Angel" 

By: Mr. Ribbit -Ribbit

It was Angelus' birthday, and Darla had it all perfectly planned out for the both of them. The night's sky was dark velvet sky with sparkling diamonded stars. The night was perfect and lovely for the couple, everything was going straight to her plan. There was only one thing that Darla had to give Angelus, his present. As the vampire couple was walking down the old, stony, cobble Ireland street Darla pulled a blindfold out of her silk purse.

"Angelus. Angelus look here." Darla said to him teasing and wooing Angelus.

"What is this for? Are we going to play a game?" Angel asked puzzled by what Darla was doing.

"It's for your present. I don't want **you** looking or peeking" Darla told him while tying the blindfold around his face.

After Darla finished tying the blindfold, she leaded Angelus down the street to their house. As Angelus and Darla came stumbling down the street, they came back to the house. Standing in front of the door, Darla put in the key and unlocked it. Stumbling, tripping, and falling into the house, Darla closed the door and locked it again.

"Can I take off this blindfold, yet?" Angelus asked trying to grab on to something to hold on to.

"No, not just yet" Darla said walking over to Angelus, and grabbing his arm to leading him to his present. Leading Angelus to the living room, she took and stood him in his place and started to untie his blindfold. As she gently undone it, all he could see was a roaring and blazing fire in the fireplace at first. Then his eyes adjusted, Angelus eyes roamed around until he saw her. A girl. A very beautiful, young, devour able, scared, bound and gagged girl.

"She's. she's a– " Angelus said getting cut off.

"She's a Romani. A– " She said getting cut off by Angelus.

"She's a Gypsy girl." Angelus said in shock.

"I looked every where for her, but I found her." Darla said arousing him.

"She's not just for you! I get to watch too." Darla told him while giving him a kiss.

Angelus moved quickly and silently to the bound and gaged girl on the floor. The girl didn't even know he was standing in front of her until, he touch her leg and pulled up her dress. As Angelus slowly pulled the dress up, the young girl shuttered at his touch. Moving his hand up and down her thigh, she cringed and squirmed at his touch and his presence. Then Angelus turned into his true nature his demon nature. As his face took shape and form, the girl seen the event and became even more discomforted by Angelus. Bending down Angelus took and smelling her thigh, he quickly open his mouth and bit hard into her flesh making the girl screamed in pain, discomfort, and help. As the blood filled his mouth he tasted the sweet, hot, and spicy blood making him bite harder to taste more of the sweet blood. As he bit harder the girl screamed louder.

Darla stood there watching it, taking it all in. She was getting off from all of the violence, horror, and sexual scene that was unfolding in front of her. After Angelus drank every last drop of the young girl's blood, he got up and saw Darla standing there looking and watching kill and murder the girl. Walking over to her he quickly sweep her off her feet and started to cover her neck with kisses. Angelus started to move to the bed room as he carried Darla. Moving in the bed room Angelus threw Darla on the bed and they both to ravish other and started to have sex.

Weeks later after his birthday, Angel was crouched by the fire place with his head in his knees, and muttering to himself. "I've killed them all! I killed them all. I drank then al dry!" Angel said to himself as Darla came into the house.

"Angelus! Angelus are you here?" Darla said coming in out from out side while closing the door behind her.

"We drank them all dry. For years now. And their all gone." Angel said weakly getting up from his place by the fireplace.

"Are **We** playing a game?" Darla asked while taking off her gloves and hat and moving toward Angelus.

"Not all of them scream. So do and some don't. Its not worth it if they don't scream." Angel told her sorrowfully as he watched the fire dance in the fire place.

"Yes, some do ans some don't, it's true. Why? Did you bring me some pigs? You think I won't share?" Darla asked him crossly.

"We drank and drank. We drank them all up. And you know I see all of their faces but, I cant even remember their names." Angel said shakily while moving towards Darla.

"What? What is this? Have you found someone new?" Darla asked pissed off and angry.

"You know that Gypsy girl? Well, her people found out that I killed her and they did something to me. They did a spell." Angel told her looking in Darla's eyes for sympathy and help.

'They did something a spell. They gave you a– " Darla said turning away from her lover and cutting herself off.

"They gave me a– " Angel told her but, getting cut off by her turning around to look back in his eyes.

"A soul. A filthy and dirty soul!" she said looking back into his eyes and put her hand to his check trying to consol him.

Quickly stroking his face with her fingers, she took and swiftly cut his flesh with her finger nails and turning away again. His flesh lay open and started to bleed, putting his hand to his face to check it felt three wounds on his face. Angel started to feel the pain Darla had left on his cheek. 'Get out! Get out!' Darla said while grabbing a chair from the kitchen table and breaking the legs off of it. Throwing the rest of the chair down, Darla grabbed a broken leg and started to use it as a stake. 'Get out! I'll kill you! Get out!" Darla threatened Angelus. Stunned by what Darla had just said, he fully complied with her. Running out of the house, Angel ran like a bat out of hell. "Stay out of here or I'll kill you!" Darla yelled to the running Angel from the the house's doorway.

* * *

R & R. Please tell me what you think. R & R. 

Imzadi: Hey, here is the new chapter! The next chapter is the one you have been waiting for, Faith in Lindsey's office. I'll have some fun with Lindsey and I hope you like how I write for him. Just give some time to sit down and write it. Thanx!


	6. Wining deals, Plea bargains, and Murder ...

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, Joss does! I just love writing stories from his series.

Rated: R

Type: Action/Drama

Summary: What if things were different for Faith, like being in control of her life and evil. And having her way with every thing. My view point on the Ep. "5 by 5" off Angel season one.

Author's note : This Chapter is dedicate to Imzadi. Because of the character Lindsey, is this chapter and she loves Lindsey. So I hope you like the way I wrote this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: "Wining deals, Plea bargains, and Murder charges" 

By: Mr.Ribbit-Ribbit

Back at Angel Inc. Cordelia was hard at work. She was on the phone, talking to a potential client. 'Well we don't really don't do those kinds of cases. It's not about the money.' Cordy said before she, actually heard the amount of money that was at stake. 'It's **about **that much money!' She said startled by the amount of money. 'Ok, I call you back and we came meet for lunch. Oh great, bye.' Cordelia said while hanging up the phone. As the sound of the receiver hit the base for the phone Wesley and Angel were standing in the door way of Angel's office.

"Hey, so how did it go?" Cordelia asked the two men standing in front of her.

"He testified and we won the case." Wes said answered her question.

"Gang guy testified!" Cordelia said in shock. "See, what did I tell you?"

"That he wouldn't" Wesley countered her.

"Ya, he did. He stood up and told the truth." Angel said looking back at the floor.

"Angel, are you happy?" Cordy asked the brooding Angel. "You can tell his scowl is less scowly!" Cordelia said happily to her two favorite guys.

"Yes, but the real question is how hard is Wolfram and Heart gonna push back?" Wesley added to what Cordelia had just said. When Angel heard this he got mad, angry, and pissed off and looked up at the both of them. Trying to make things lighter, Cordy told them all about the potential client that they were gonna have but, didn't tell them it was a divorce case. All Angel royally pissed off and only could think about was how Wolfram and Heart was gonna hit them back with and how hard.

* * *

Back at Wolfram and Heart, Lilah was talking and walking down the hall to a intern about how to close her case. 'Lee!' She yelled breaking the already conversation that was going on. 'Now, you tell them that is your drop dead last offer. Make sure they mean that literally and not figuratively!' Lilah told the intern before breaking that conversation as the intern left going the other way. 

"Lilah, how are you?" Lee asked her.

"Alright. I hear you have an answer to our local neighborhood vampire with a soul." Lilah asked wanting to know what Lee was up to.

"Well, we have a slayer her in this town. Plus, she's been a busy little beaver." Lee told her.

"Do you know where she is?" Lilah asked Lee.

"No, but I will know soon enough." Lee countered.

"I do. I'll make the first contact with her." Lilah told Lee like it was the final decision.

"No, I will it's my case! I will make the first contact." Lee told her defensively.

"No, because you don't have any people skills!" Lilah told Lee scoldingly.

"You Bitch!" Lee countered.

"You, know it Lee. If you are good I'll let you ride in the limousine." Lilah promised him.

Lilah and Lee moved to the huge front doors at Wolfram and Heart. As they both stepped out side they got on their cell phones. Making phone calls to powerful friends and clients. 'Hey Lindsey we are about to make first contact with our solution to our local neighborhood vampire with a soul. Hey, there will be a meeting in your office at 9 o'clock tonight." Lilah said ending her phone call and getting the limo.

* * *

Faith had gotten away from all the heat and fire from the last night club she was at. But what had happened at that night club that night was now in the past, Faith was getting drunk and trying to forget everything that had happened in the life. She had found a little bar not far from the apartment that she was living at. Faith was siting at the bar with a shot glass with Jack Daniels and hard whiskey. Purring them both in the shot glass, she took it and put it up to her lips and down the next shot. Letting the cold liquid go down her throat, Faith saw some one watching her on the other side of the bar. Getting the bartender's attention she paid off her drinks, and got up from the bar stool. Making her way over to the other side of the bar to the spying woman. 

"So, you like what you see?" Faith asked her while sitting beside the strange woman.

"Yes. Yes I do, I was wondering if we could go some where and talk?" Lilah asked Faith while taking a slip out of her drink.

"Sure." Faith said flatly while getting up and leaving out the front door of the bar. Quickly Lilah paid for the beer and followed after Faith.

As Lilah came out of the club, she saw Faith standing by the alley way with the fence, leaning on it. With her arms crossed, Faith looked innocence and fragile but she was lethal and deadly.

"I guess we'd could go somewhere and talk, but I'm more of a doer." Faith told the strange woman.

"Well, you would call me a friend, and **we **would like to help you. We understand you have been experiencing some difficulties." Lilah told Faith like she was coming on to Faith.

"Right and what would be what?" Faith asked starting to walk off.

"Faith." Lilah said to get her to come back.

"How do you know my name? I don't think I told you." She said getting in Lilah's face.

"We would like to help you." she told Faith.

"Who's **We**? Why do you know all about me, when I don't jack about you." Faith said threatened her.

Getting scared Lilah took and pulled her arm around her even, squeezing tighter on the file on Faith, that she was holding. As she did Lilah's sleeve came up, revealing her stunning diamond watch. It was a expensive, sparkling, silver and platinum diamond watch as it sparkled in the dim light, it was noticed by Faith.

"I like that watch!" Faith said while pushing Lilah into the fence with force.

"Well, my favorite color is green. I look damn sexy in diamonds and I love riding in limousines. Lilah told her right as one pulled up behind her. The door started to open, there was a guy sitting in there. 'Faith, we'd like to help you.' Lee said waving her in the vehicle. Faith turned around to see who was behind her. Seeing the huge, long, and black limo, she turned back to Lilah. 'I like black.' Faith told her before turning and getting in the limo with Lilah following behind her.

* * *

Pulling up in the parking lot, Faith saw the building. It was huge, tall, and mysterious looking building, because Faith's slayer senses could tell her this was much more than a regular building. The driver had just turned off the engine, and got out of the car to open up the limo's door. Climbing out of the car, the three of them walked into the building. As they walked in the huge building it amazed Faith how big it was on the inside and out. As they kept walking they came to an elevator, as Lee press the button they waited for the elevator to come. Finally, the elevator's doors opened and the two lawyers escorted Faith to Lindsey's office. 'I don't even know what in getting into!" Faith thought on the elevator ride to the lawyers offices. Faith noticed that they were going to the fifteen floor as the doors opened. Stepping off the elevator and started to walk down the hall the group moved. Moving thru the halls made Faith uneasy about every thing that was going to happen. Finally coming to the door to an office, they stopped and went in. As they moved into the office Faith saw a man standing at his desk. He looked young, successful, powerful, masculine, well built body, his hair slicked back, tall and wearing sharp slick clothes. 'Nothing like Wesley or Giles would wear. 

"Lindsey, this is Faith our vampire slayer!" Lee announced as they came in.

"Hi. I'm Lindsey McDonald" Lindsey said while looking up at the vampire slayer.

"Oh, by the way if you were wondering about who these people are that is Lee Mercer and Lilah Morgan," Lindsey said pointing to them.

"So, what in the **hell **is this place?" Faith asked the three people that was standing in front of her.

"This is Wolfram and Heart. The best damn law office in L.A.! We will do any thing to win at any cost!" Lilah announced to Faith.

"Well, why am I here?" Faith asked the three lawyers.

"Because, you have a problem and we have one. Maybe we could make a deal? Because I've been looking at your record and you have a lot of charges against you, like: Grand theft auto, Murder I, Man II, and Assault and Battery for instance. Lindsey said coming out around his desk. "If you help us, we could get you off on all charges." Lindsey said while now standing in front of Faith.

"You really don't know how many guys promised me that. Do you?" Faith countered Lindsey.

"we think you won't be disappointed in our performance, Faith." Lilah told her.

"See we have been having some issues and problems. I just had a perfectly good murder case go up in smoke." Lindsey was blunt with Faith. "To make this story ... less long. We just hired you to help us." Lindsey told her.

"Who do you want me to kill?" Faith asked.

"Now keep in mind, this law firm is in no way connected to you. In any thing you do, so nothing can come back on us. That why nothing is getting written down." Lindsey said going back to his desk and sitting in between Lilah and Lee.

"Sure." Faith said agreeing.

"His name is Angel. He is some what of a P.I.–"Lindsey said getting cut off.

"Sure. No problem." Faith agreed.

"Don't you want to know more about you intended target?" Lee said interjecting.

"Ya! About you getting me off. How much are you paying me?" Faith said losing patience.

"Before we start talking about remuneration–" Lee said getting cut off.

"Uh?" Faith said confused.

"Payment. We are not connect to you in any way. If you look bad and that makes me look bad. It my ass out here on the line." Lee said standing telling the already bored and willful Faith.

Taking intent Faith took and grabbed the back of Lee's head and smashing his face into the coffee table, behind her. Thud his face went into the table. 'How do you look now?' Faith asked Lee. Thud his face went back in to the table again. Faith asked Lee again before smashing his face back in to the table. As Faith kept smashing Lee's face in the table, Lindsey and Lilah was talking about her behind Faith.

"She takes initiative." Lilah said in Lindsey's ear.

Seeing the scene in front of him Lindsey, hit the call button on his phone calling to his secretary's desk. "Jesse, you better make it there instead of four for dinner." Lindsey said before releasing the call button. 'Yes, sir." Jesse answered back. Finally throwing Lee back into the chair that he was sitting in, Faith clammed down.

"There all better." Faith said laughingly.

* * *

R & R. Please tell what you think. R & R. 

Hey Imzadi: I'm so sorry for calling you a guy. I'm sorry for that.


	7. Looking on the streets for something to ...

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, Joss does! I just love writing stories from his series.

Rated: R

Type: Action/Drama

Summary: What if things were different for Faith, like being in control of her life and evil. And having her way with every thing. My view point on the Ep. "5 by 5" off Angel season one.

* * *

Chapter 7: "Looking on the streets for something to eat" 

By: Mr.Ribbit-Ribbit

Angel was now living on the streets after, Darla kicked him out. He had been walking them for what now seemed for ever to him. It had been about a month since she kicked him out of the house. After, being kicked out, Angel kept walking putting one foot in front of the other. Clip clop went Angel shoes as the bottoms, hit the muddy alley. Angel had been hungry for days, not feeding on anything since he got his brand new soul. Walking, waiting, tempted, hungry, and mighty pissed off. Angel was hungry for more than food, more than drink or ale, more than animal's blood but human blood. Only feeding off a human and drinking their blood quench his thirst. The warm, hot , spicy, soothing liquid fire would stop the crazing, the hungry pains, and the temptations of the mere mortals. Wanting human blood more than ever, Angel kept walking up the alley. Nearing the end of the alley, Angel saw the street up ahead of him. Seeing the people walking up and down the street, Angel almost leaped on to the first person he seen. Stopping at the end of the alley way, Angel leaned up against the wall stalking and watching for his prey. Carefully picking and choosing for the right moment to take full control of his next victim. Ready to drag them away, to fell the warmth off their neck and to bite into it to drink the sweet, powerful and seductive elixir. Finally moving out on to the stone street, he chose her. She was tall, skinny, hair drawn up and meek looking, even in the group of men she was walking in. 'So delicate' Angel thought as he started to walk up to her. He started to succumb into the hunt and the thrill of the kill. Moving in front of the group, they stopped as they seen the ragged Angel. Reeled and appalled by the man that was standing in front them.

"What, in hell do you want?" The pompous and arrogant man asked Angel.

"I'm hungry." Angel said in a whisper.

"What? What do you want?" The man asked again offended.

"I'm hungry!" Angel said more defiant.

"No! I'm not giving nothing, your not getting my money!" the guy said angry.

"Rudolph, please give him some coins. This man need it more that we need it." His girlfriend pleaded with her boyfriend.

Finally caving and giving into his girlfriend's plea, he reached into his pocket and pulled out some coins. As they lay in the man's hand he threw the coins into the muddy stone street. As they fell, it was if the man put no effort into throw them down. The group of people started to laugh at the gesture, as Angel looked at the coins in the mud. Now Angel was pissed off, angry, and damn hungry, by the time the coins hit the mud filled street. Angel was hungry, he need something to relieve the pain he was feeling. Angel need her blood now, and fast before the demon inside of him would come and rip apart every single piece of him and his humanity.

"I don't want your money!" Angel said frustrated by now, and not paying attention to anything.

"What!" The man asked annoyed to Angel, from the his gesture.

"**I WANT HER!**" Angel said before turning into his demon face, and lunging on to the woman in front of him. Grabbing onto her, he went straight for her neck. Before clamping his teeth into her nubile flesh, Angel was pulled off by the men in her group.

"Ahh, he's a monster!" The woman screamed before he was pulled off of her.

"I am a monster! A monster! I am!" Angel yelled as he was drugged off, back into the alley where he can out of. The alley was dark, wet, muddy and dim lit. the men started to beat up on Angel. Punch after punch Angel took them blow after blow, before finally fighting back. Angel threw his punches back to the group of men, with precision and accuracy to the men's faces. The punches was so hard and fast that, they either knocked them out cold or killed them on the spot. The fight was now finished, the now muddy Angel made his way back to the main street. The woman stood there and stared in fear, at what she had just seen. Seeing someone coming back up the alley. He was muddy, ragged, scared and pissed off. As she saw him she called out to him, to see who the man was.

"Rudolph?" She asked hoarsely. "Is that you?" she asked in fear of who it was.

As Angel stepped out on to the street and light, she seen him. She was stunned and paralyzed with fear at what she knew what her fate was going be. Death. Cold, hard, painful, cruel, and malice death. She was looking Angel's cold hard eyes as he grabbed her and drugged her into the alley. Moving to the alley again Angel threw her up against the hard, stone, concrete, and dark alley wall. Angel started to finish what, he had begun what he started. Moving into her, he made his lips touch and caress her neck's skin. His lips were cold to her touch but so soft and gentle. Open his mouth Angel was ready to receive her neck as his chalice and drink her blood as his wine. Proceeding to bite back into her neck, the blood started to let loose and fill his mouth. Angel had now tasted it, and started to accept it but couldn't as the possibly second before he killed her. Pulling his teeth out of her neck, he released her as he took and spun away from her. Felling remorse he started to spit out the blood out of his mouth on onto the ground. Spitting out what he despised the most another mortal's life and soul. The blood was dripping down Angel's mouth as he wiped it away off his mouth. The woman stood scared stiff by what was now happening. Angel headed by to the main street, by walking hastily and fast with the woman following behind him closely.

"I can't! I can't!" Angel started to mutter to himself. Over and over she heard Angel mutter this to himself as he crossed the street. As she stopped at the end of the alley, all she could do is watch Angel walk away. She stood there and watched him until he disappeared into the crowd and mist of the night. Angel was confused and sorrowful for what just happened. Putting one foot in front the other Angel kept walking the street. Not knowing where his feet would take him, Angel kept walking. He could hear all the noises of the night by the people in the bars and the earth and it clogged his mind. Angel just kept walking, walking for nothing walking to get away from everything the world, humans and most of all himself.

* * *

PLEASE R & R. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. R & R. 

Sorry that it took so long to update this story. The reason why it took so long is because, I stopped writing for a little bit. I had a some stress that I had to take care of. But, anyways please R & R. And chapter 8 is gonna be put up soon.


	8. One night at Lindsey’s apartment

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, Joss does! I just love writing stories from his series.

Rated: R

Type: Action/Drama

Summary: What if things were different for Faith, like being in control of her life and evil. And having her way with every thing. My view point on the Ep. "5 by 5" off Angel season one.

Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to Imzadi, because Lindsey is in this chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: "One night at Lindsey's apartment" 

By: Mr.Ribbit-Ribbit

The apartment was huge, spacious, and still liveable from all the trash laying around the apartment. Trash was every where, pizza boxes, take out menus and old trays of empty food every where. Lindsey had lived in the apartment for about two years now since, he moved to L.A. . The apartment had a living room, bathroom and a bed room. The bed in the bed room was a king size, a window, and only had one light hanging above the bed that gave light into the room. As the alarm went off Lindsey jumped up fast out of the bed to turn it off. Moaning and groaning Faith protested as she was woke up at the blazing sound that came from the blasted piece of machine. After the alarm was silenced, Lindsey moved to the window and looked out it. Pulling the curtains open the sunlight fell on the girl that was now looking at Lindsey. They were both scantily clothed, as the sun shown in the bed room. Blinding her for a minute, she scolded him for what he did to her.

"Morning, baby. How are you?" Lindsey asked the girl who was getting out of bed.

"Alright. You?" Faith asked husky and then clearing her throat.

"Great, now that I'm awake to see you." Lindsey answered her.

"Good." She said before pulling Lindsey in to a kiss. As the kiss turned into the passionate one but got cut short. Lindsey pulled away form Faith first before she was ready to.

"Sorry, but I got get ready for work. I guess you can stay here until your job gets done." Lindsey said moving to the bathroom. "Oh, I almost forgot to give you this." Lindsey said as he pulled a piece of plastic out of his pants that were laying on a chair. As Faith seen it she recognized it as a credit card. She let out a gleeful cry.

"Oh, man! Spending money. How much can I charge?" Faith asked with grin on her face.

"As much as you want. A couple strings I had to pull to get this but was worth it. It wasn't easy but, they are vamp food by now." Lindsey said while extending his arm out to Faith.

Faith moved quickly over to Lindsey and grabbed the credit card out of his hand. Taking the opportunity Lindsey pulled in close to Faith put another kiss on her tender lips. But, careful not to pull away to soon to end the kiss. After about fifteen minutes Lindsey pulled away one last time to go take a shower. Closing the door behind him, Faith herd the water starting to run as she went and laid in the big, huge, and comfy bed. 'I have a new place to crash and now I have spending money, to buy new everything without a bill afterwards.' She thought as she fell back asleep. Not realizing that she fell asleep, the next thing she heard was the apartment door closing. After hearing that she decided to get up out of bed. Seeing a note and a key on the table, Faith picked them both up off the table. 'Here is a key to my apartment. Go and get what you need for your job today, and meet me back at the apartment later tonight. I won't be getting home until around eleven or twelve. Signed Lindsey.' As Faith read the note to herself. Laying the piece of paper back on the table, she put the key into her jacket that was laying on the table. 'Alright, time to get something to eat' Faith told herself as her stomach agreed. Moving to the refrigerator she opened it up and found a half of a eaten pizza. Pulling it out she threw it in the microwave, heating up the old pizza. Taking out the warm pizza Faith started to dig into it eating it and devouring it. After taking a shower, grabbing the credit card and changing into some of her street clothes, Faith the apartment to run some errands. Closing the door and locking it behind her, Faith made he way to the elevator to go down stairs.

While Faith was getting off of the elevator, she moved to the front door in the lobby. Moving on to the moving fast paced, loud, noisy, and crowed street. Faith was looking for her special stores, the fashion beauties ones and the hunting stores. Faith was cheerful and content with herself, as she walked down the street. Adjusting to the street's beat and pace started to look for her shops. Seeing all the billboards, want ads, and shop windows. Finally finding a shop to her liking, Faith went in to the store. It was called the Timebox. As she seen all the clothes she felt like a child in a candy shop. Walking to the clothes racks, Faith started her hunt for the perfect outfits. Searching and hunting for all the things she liked and wanted. Starting to look at them, Faith held them and wanting them. Moving to the dressing rooms, she tried on everything that she took in with her. After looking and trying on everything in the store, Faith headed to the cash register. Putting the merchandise on the counter, and wait for some one to come ring her up. A few minutes of waiting, a sales person came around the corner.

"Hey, welcome to the Timebox. Did you find all the stuff that suits you?" The saleswoman asked.

"Ya I did. I found everything with ease." Faith told her, as she started to ring up the clothes.

"Hey where us the nearest hunting store?" Faith asked her as she watched her.

"The nearest one is down the street by the liquor store. I think." the woman told Faith. "The total is five hundred seventy-two dollars and fifty two cents." the woman said as she bagged the clothes.

"Ya, here." Faith said taking out the credit card out of her jacket, and extended the card to her. Taking the card and swiping it Faith paid for the clothes. Grabbing the bags, Faith left the store.

Back on the street most of the people were still crowed. 'There is still no air to breath.' She thought to herself as she started to the sport shop. Walking up the street a little bit, she seen the sport shop. Seeing that it was on the other side of the street, Faith zig-zagged thru the parked cars and oncoming traffic and making it to the other side of the street. Moving to the store's door, she went in. As she went in Faith had in mind what she wanted : a crossbow and a gun. Starting to look around, she seen it. 'It was a thing of beauty' she thought as she moved closer to look at it and inspect some more. Being lost in the prized piece, Faith heard a voice behind her saying "It's a top of the line. She works well."

"What? Ya I mean look at it." Faith said as she turn around seeing the man behind her. Seeing the man that was standing behind her. He was tall, short dark brown hair, clean suit, darken skin but he was a white guy, slim, charming, and hot as Faith eyed him up.

"Ya, I want that crossbow. And I want that gun!" Faith demanded as she looked over the whole store.

"Sure, you can have it. But, do you have any cash?" The man asked her sarcastically. "Because, that crossbow is worth seventy thousand dollars at starting value. That gun is worth twelve hundred at starting valve. And do you want the discount?" He added.

"That's all I want. And yes I want the discount." Faith told him before walking to the cash register while passing him. Finally after he came to his senses he took notice and followed her to the counter and went to ring up the items. His fingers punched into the keys like a hammer hitting a nail in her ears. As the sound kept ringing in her ears it made Faith antsy to get out of there. Finally after Faith gave him the credit card, she proved him wrong that she could pay for stuff. The guy finally to the stuff to the other counter to wrap the items up for Faith. After some time he came back with her packages. Grabbing the bags, she hastily left the small store. Back on the streets, they were still crowed. Walking up the street Faith headed for Lindsey's apartment. Coming in for the hustle and bustle form the street, she went to the elevator in the lobby. Pressing the call button for it to come down, she waited. Some great deal of time passed as she waited for the elevator. 'The elevator's out! Damn!' Faith thought as she moved to the stairs. Now, her legs and arms hurt from walking all day and carrying all the packages.

Faith was now strained from all day, as she unlocked the door to the apartment. Going in she closed the door and locked it behind her, so no one could get in except with a key. Dropping all the bags on the floor a once, she started to strip off all unwanted clothes except her bra and panties. Faith was tired and she moved to the bed room. Flopping down on the bed she curled up in the blankets, and slowly drifting off to sleep. Hours later Faith was awaken by the sound of Lindsey crawling into the bed and showering her back with kisses. She could fell his lips sending shocks thru her whole body. Starting to moan in pleasure and ecstasy left both of their lips. Faith was now awake and full aware what was happening, she started to turn around to see his face.

"Hey, baby. You miss me?" Lindsey asked while leaning into her and kissing her on her neck.

"A little." She responded. As the moment arose the two started to playfully kiss and scratch each other. Finally Faith wanted more, so she to control of how things were going. Pushing him on his back, Faith jumped on top of him and kiss his whole chest. But was only stopped by Lindsey to on a condom, so they would be safe for tonight. After that happened they started to feel the passion again as the mood got hot and heavier. As the tension built even more, Lindsey took control again flipping Faith on her back, they started to have sex. They both felt the fire and the passion, as they got to their climax, they released it when the pressure got to be to much. As they relaxed again, they whisper sweet nothing in each others ears.

* * *

PLEASE R & R. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. R & R. 

Author's note: I hope you like this chapter. It was a great chapter to write. And I hope you, Imzadi really like this chapter. So R &R.


	9. Breakfast and Lunch

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, Joss and Mutant Enemy does! I just love writing stories from his series.

Rated: R

Type: Action/Drama

Summary: What if things were different for Faith, like being in control of her life and evil. And having her way with every thing. My view point on the Ep. "5 by 5" off Angel season one.

Disclaimer: This is rated R or M. Because of all the violence, sex, and danger. If your are easy offended, do not keep reading. Thanx. And here is an extra long chapter to tie you all over until I write the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: "Breakfast and Lunch" 

By: Mr.Ribbit-Ribbit

Things were dimly lit, in the apartment. The sun had just risen, and started to erase any trace of the darkness. Lindsey and Faith lay there in the bed, perfectly content smiles on their faces. Faith laid there still asleep, intertwined together with Lindsey. Her legs wrapped around his legs and one of her hands and her head were on his chest. '6:30' the clock said as Lindsey looked it, then taking his free hand to turn off the alarm off before it sounded and awoke Faith. Putting his hand back behind his head, Faith started to stir awake. Using his other hand, he started to rub his hand thru her hair. As his long and soft hand moved threw her hair, Faith started to moan in agreement. Lindsey lay there in silence just watching her, thinking of her, and fantasying about her. When she finally decided to wake up, she turned to she Lindsey.

"Morning." Lindsey said in a low voice.

"Morning. Don't you have work?" Faith asked puzzled.

"I was about to call in a sick day." Lindsey responded.

"But your not sick." Faith said then started to laugh.

"Not now because you're my antidote." Lindsey told her as he reached for his cell phone on the night stand. Picking it up he flipped it open, then dialing Wolfram & Heart's number. Putting it to his ear, Faith motioned that she was going to take a shower. Untangling herself from him she pulled a loose sheet around her as she got off the bed. Wrapping it around her, so that Lindsey wouldn't stare that long as she moved to the bathroom. Looking at her Lindsey finally got thru to his assistant 's desk. "Hey, Jesse. I'm not going to be able to come in today. I'm gonna use a sick day today." Lindsey told Jesse before hanging up and he could hear the water running from the shower. 'Should I join her?' Lindsey asked himself as he sat his phone back down on the night stand. Then Lindsey got out of bed, moving to the closet Lindsey looked for some new clothes. Opening the door, he seen only a few pairs of jeans, two shirts and air freshener. Pulling a pair of jeans out and a shirt. He moved to the dresser to get a pair of underwear and a undershirt. While he was changing his clothes Lindsey heard the water shut off in the shower. He knew he had to change fast before, she came out and tried to do something to him. Buttoning the last button on his shirt, Faith walked out of the bathroom with just a towel on, seeing that made him hot for her right then and there.

"Squeaky clean?" Lindsey asked Faith while putting on his sock and shoes.

"Ya. I just need to find my clothes." Faith answered while looking for her bags.

"There right over by the door. You are sure happy. Is it because you just had the best ever or the games on Angel begin?" Lindsey asked as she dropped the towel and put on her panties and leather pants.

"Tsk. Tsk. Now, Linds not before breakfast." She scolded him while slipping on her pink shirt that show off her cleavage.

"Ha. So I was a viking last night, wasn't I?" Lindsey countered. "Let's get breakfast!" He announced to her as he picked up his keys and her jacket. Tying the last shoe string on her boot and grabbing the box that held the crossbow, they left the apartment. Locking it behind him, they moved from the hall to the elevator. Pushing the button, the elevator was right there. Getting in, Lindsey hit the button for the lobby. On the ride down they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Lindsey was now kissing her neck and started to move down. Reaching to where her breasts where the elevator dinged and the doors opened. A little embarrassed they stop and got off, and moved the exit of the lobby. In the parking lot the whole entire parking lot was full with cars as they came out of the lobby. Seeing all the cars, Faith tried to figure out with one was Lindsey's car before him walking to it. Pulling out his keys, Lindsey pushed the button to unlock his car, making the lights flash. Seeing the company car Faith was impressed with he was driving, it was a blue Mercedes Benz with supped up parts on it. As Faith walked up to it, Lindsey was already in the car with it started up.

"Nice ride. The company car?" Faith asked getting into the car.

"Thank you, and yes it's the company car. I got as a incentive for being the best damn lawyer." He said as he put it in gear. Shutting her door and throwing the box in the back, Lindsey speed out of the parking lot. Coming onto the street, Lindsey started to doge all the slow drivers on the street. Speeding up the street, all Faith did was stare out the window. Looking at all the stuff speed pass her putting her in a trance, as Lindsey blew off every stop signs and stop lights. They drove in silence, just as he planned it. About ten minutes later they were, at a restaurant it looked expensive, rich, and out of her price range. Pulling into a parking spot, Lindsey shut off the car.

"Egg time." Lindsey said to bring Faith back to reality.

"Ya. I need some food." She said while getting out of the car.

"Ya." He said doing the same thing. Getting out of the car, Lindsey locked the doors and they started to walk to the entrance of the restaurant. Zig-zagging thru the parked cars they made it to the front door. Going in they were greeted by the hostess that morning.

"Hi welcome to the Four Season Restaurant. A booth or a table?" She asked Lindsey.

"Um booth will be fine." Lindsey answered, before following the waitress. As they were leaded to the booth, Lindsey stared to nibble on Faith's ear. Reaching the booth they took their seats. And started to look at the menus.

"What will it be?" The waitress asked.

"I'll have some sunny side-up eggs, sausage, toast, and some coffee." Lindsey said ordering as she wrote it down.

"And for you miss?" She asked.

"The same thing but I'll have some orange juice." Faith said handing the menu to the waitress. After writing down Faith's order, she left to go put the order in. Only to come back to bring them their drinks.

"So, you feeling great today?" Lindsey asked while putting some sugar in his coffee.

"Yes, because I'm here with you, eating in this glamourous place, and then time to pay Angel a little visit." Faith said after taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Good. As long as my Faith get her way I'm happy." Lindsey told Faith.

"Good." Faith countered back. After talking a little while, the waitress came back with their food. Placing the food in front of them the started to dig in to the food as she left. As they ate all Lindsey could do was stair at Faith because she was all he could think of. After finishing their meal Lindsey paid the bill and they left. Out in the parking lot they headed back to the car. Hopping in, Lindsey started the car as Faith put her crossbow together. Shutting the car doors, Lindsey sped off out of the parking lot onto the street.

* * *

Back at Angel inc, Cordelia was telling Wes and Angel about a new client. 

"I may have a new client hooked for us, that can actually **pay **this time." Cordy told the two men.

"Ok, what's his problem?" Wesley asked to know what demon they were gonna fight.

"Um. I'm not sure but he says that it's really bad and he doesn't know what to do." Cordelia said lying thru her teeth.

"Ok, when do I get to meet him? So I figure how I'm gonna fight this thing." Angel said interjecting between the two of them.

"Ya, we meeting him today for lunch. It's the only time he could meet with us." Cordelia said while getting ready to leave. "Well, it's twelve thirty now and were gonna meet him at one o'clock." she said as they headed out of the office.

* * *

Pulling up to where Angel's place was located, they seen Angel and friends mounting up to take in a task. "You wanna follow them? See what kind of trouble we can get into" Lindsey asked. With her head shaking yes, Lindsey started to follow Angel closely in the car. As they drove behind Angel, Faith was working on her game face. Deciding she wanted to do the cat and mouse attack, she was ready to let loose. About ten minuets later they had pulled up to place that looked like a bank. 

"Stay here Linds. I'm going solo and I need car running as I make my get away." Faith told Lindsey as she got out of the car. Moving into the building with caution, she looked fro Angel. Looking around she saw him in the middle of the building, then carefully and skillfully came up behind Angel. As Faith got closer she could tell Angel and Friends were having a little spat.

"As a matter of fact, I think one of us should take out a small business loan. Angel, what's a next couple fo hundred years to you?" Cordelia said not paying attention. Then Angel's face changed from gloom to angry as the group was arguing. Then all of sudden, Faith was behind him and pulled the trigger on the crossbow. The arrow flew fast almost piercing his back and heart, but Angel turned around and caught it.

"Damn baby that was good." Faith she said with a smile.

"**FAITH**!" Angel countered.

"This is gonna be fun." Faith said before running off.

"Oh my god, Faith." Wes said

"I thought she was in a coma?" Angel asked.

"Pretty lively coma." Cordy answered.

* * *

As she made her get away, Faith jumped into Lindsey's car. As he put his foot to the petal they shot out of there like a bat out of hell.

"Was it fun?" Lindsey asked.

"Ya it was" Faith said as she got off from the action. Then she moved over and started to kiss Lindsey's neck.

* * *

R&R. Please I want to know what you think. R&R. 

Author's note: So we finally get the Angel and Faith war started. There is more to come I just need some time to write it. Thanx for the great reviews everyone has been sending me. Because of your reviews, I've been pushing myself to write more and do better things in my writing. So THANX. R&R. Thanx again.

Mr.Ribbit-Ribbit


	10. Dispatching out the Buffy Calvary

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, Joss and Mutant Enemy does! I just love writing stories from his series.

Rated: R

Type: Action/Drama

Summary: What if things were different for Faith, like being in control of her life and evil. And having her way with every thing. My view point on the Ep. "5 by 5" off Angel season one.

Disclaimer: This is rated R or M. Because of all the violence, sex, and danger. If your are easy offended, do not keep reading. Thanx.

* * *

Chapter 10 "Dispatching the Buffy Calvary" 

By: Mr.Ribbit-Ribbit

Lindsey was still driving as Faith sat there giving hickeys to him on his neck. 'Where are we going' Faith asked confused to see all of the huge and massive buildings out of the corner of her eyes from time to time. Lindsey didn't responded to Faith right away. 'Were going to see a old friend' Lindsey answered as he kept driving. Taking a sharp left turn, Faith pushed herself more on Lindsey. Her breasts and face pressed more into Lindsey's chest and neck. As they revered back straight after the turn, Faith set up in her seat. She started to think of you they were about to meet. 'Shit, I've never made any friends only enemies! Who would want to come and help me?' Faith sat there and thought in deep silence. She sat there and thought the more, she thought it started to eat at her. 'Shit! I need to distract my mind for a while. Get this hell out if my mind.' Faith said to herself.

"You know after a good slay I get hungry and horny? Right?" Faith asked as Lindsey caught what she was implying.

"Ya? You want to get rid of one of those problems? Because I can help." He said almost laughing at himself.

"Sure, you up to it?" Faith asked as Lindsey pulled to the side of the street.

"Yes." Faith answered him as she started to climb into the back of the car and undo her clothes. Releasing herself from the confines of the things called clothes, Faith was now ready to receive her prize now: Lindsey. Lindsey was now was pushed over the edge for Faith, as he crawled thru the two seats in to the back of his car. Seeing her beautiful body lay there on the very expensive leather, Lindsey took what was rightful his. As he unzipped his pants, Lindsey moved in for a kiss, Faith took control and sped things up faster. Throwing Lindsey into the back of the seat she climbed on top of him and they started to have sex. Felling the passion, the heat, and the all consuming fires of Hell taking them as the felt each other. Then finally releasing all the climax they had built there in the backseat, Lindsey gave Faith one last kiss as he pulled up his pants and zipped them back up.

"Damn, baby that was intense!" Lindsey said to her as he climbed back into the driver's seat.

"Ya? Ya it was. It was nothing like I felt before." Faith said as she slipped on her clothes. After dressing herself, Faith climbed back into the passenger's seat.

Starting the car back up again, Lindsey pulled back up onto the street. Driving off Faith sat there thinking of what was about to come back and bite her in her ass.

"So Lindsey, who is this old friend of mine? I mean that I don't make friends, only enemies." Faith asked about a few minutes after they just pulled off.

"Oh, you'll be surprised. He is a friend of yours from Sunnydale." Lindsey answered her.

"Who! Who in the hell who could come and help me, Lindsey?" Faith asked pissed off.

* * *

Wesley has just pulled up to Angel's apartment, as Wes and Cordelia got out of the car Angel threw off the blanket that shielded him from the harmful rays. Climbing out of the back seat Angel head inside with Wesley and Cordelia following behind him. Opening the door they piled inside the apartment, and went upstairs. Piled inside the elevator, they stood there in silence. Finally reaching the top of the floor, as they opened the elevator Angel looked up and saw them. Stunned and speechless the group came out of the elevator. 

"Buffy? What are you doing here?" Angel asked flabbergasted.

"It's Faith," She countered back to Angel.

"We know. She's here and awake and kicking." Cordelia countered.

"Cordelia. You look great." Buffy said complementing her on her fantastic looks.

"Thank you, for noticing. Unlike other people, but anyways we have more pressing matters. As you were saying something about Faith?" Cordelia answered back.

"Well yes, that's why I'm here. Faith she woke up from her coma and started her rampage back on my life and I thought that you were next." Buffy said continuing her story."It wasn't enough, that she already destroyed my life and just as I rebuild it she came back to destroy it again." Buffy added. "Destroying my Mom's house, swapping my body with hers, ruining my friendships with my friends, and having sex with my boyfriend!" Buffy started to rant.

"Well, we just had our own little experience with her." Wes said interrupting Buffy's little rant.

"What happened? Are you all right?" She asked.

"It was just bad, Faith came from behind me a tried to dust me from behind" Angel told Giles, as Buffy came up to Angel and grabbed tight around hid chest.

"Angel. It's gonna be ok and we're gonna stop her." Buffy said promising him.

"So here is the plan. Wesley and Cordy the both of you will look into recent beating, bar fights and robberies. Come back and tell us, and then get scarce." Angel said as Buffy let go of him and let him lead his team.

"Scarce? Angel I don't think this is a time when we should be scarce. I mean that we should stay together! I think your taking this a little personal." Wes interjected.

"Personal! I think this is personal because, she tried to shoot my personal back." Angel shot back.

"I like the plan when were scarce." Cordy added.

"Angel! She is a very, very sick girl not a demon or monster. She is a sick very sick girl, if there was a kind of chance to reason with her-" Wes said starting to argue with Angel only to be cut off from Angel.

"Yes there was. Last year I was pulling her away from the brink, until some British guy came in and kidnapped, traumatized her, and put her back on the streets!-" Angel started on Wesley before being interrupted by Cordelia.

"Angel! It's not Wesley's fault the some British guy came in and oh wait that was him. Fine keep going." Cordy remarked.

"It's alright I'm leaving anyways."Wesley said before turning around and walking out of the front door.

"Cordy! Do what I asked and get scarce. Ok? And Buffy and I will go see what happing on the streets."

"Ok Angel." Cordy said as she when and hopped online on her computer.

The Angel Investigation team spilt up to take on Faith. As Cordelia worked on her computer to find what Faith has been up to, Angel and Buffy went to go see some of Angel's snitches in the underground. The day progressed unto night. As Buffy and Angel came back empty handed, Cordy found out almost everything about Faith. Entering the front door, Cordy sat there watching the two come in empty handed.

"Sorry Cordelia we didn't find anything." Angel said mad.

"Angel don't get into a broodfest. I found some info on our deranged slayer." Cordy said making Angel happy. "Plus, she's be a busy little beaver." Cordelia said handing him some of the info to Angel.

"Good work Cordelia!" Angel said congratulating her.

They all sat there working on a way how they were going to approach her. As Cordy made coffee, Angel and Buffy started to look over all the info Cordy could get on Faith.

* * *

Lindsey had just pulled up to an old and dingy motel. Faith was now fast asleep in the passenger's seat. Pulling the keys out of the ignition, Lindsey took his hand and touched Faith's shoulder. Slowly shaking her shoulder, Faith woke up eyes shooting open. 'We here?' She asked sleepy. 

"Ya were in the really bad outskirts of L.A." Lindsey said opening the car door.

"So who is this friend I'm supposed to meet?" Faith said opening the car door and getting out.

"Oh, you'll be surprised it know who it is." Lindsey said getting out of the car and locking the car up. Lindsey walked up to the now standing Faith. 'You ready to meet your mystery man?' Lindsey asked as they both walked to the front door.

"Sure. Let's get this party on." Faith said as she opened the cheep motel door.

The room was lit up, bright they could see everything in the room. There was a figure sitting on the bed looking at Faith and her stranger.

"Oh my GOD!" Faith let escape out of her mouth.

"Hello Faith, how are you?" The guy asked her.

* * *

Here we go, things are starting to get interesting. Faith mystery friend and Buffy coming to L.A. to help Angel capture Faith. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I have to think of what I'm gonna do next. R&R. Thanx for all the great reviews people have been writing. And there is more to come. Thanx again. R&R. 

Mr. Ribbit-Ribbit


	11. Lines are Drawn part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Joss and Mutant Enemy does! I just love writing stories from his series.

Rated: R

Type: Action/Drama

Summary: What if things were different for Faith, like being in control of her life, evil, and having her way with everything. My viewpoint of the ep. "5 by 5".

Author's note: Sorry, sorry, again I'm so sorry. I know I haven't updated in long time but, I've been busy with skool, work, and life. Lol. But here is chapter 11. Hope you all like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11: "Lines are Drawn part 1" 

By: Mr.Ribbit-Ribbit

The room was dimly lit, but the moonlight and a lamp was the only thing that shown light in the room. But, Faith seen the outline of his face and she knew who exactly who it was. Pissed off and righteously so, Faith got out of the look in his eyes.

"So this is my mystery man? Riley Finn? I thought you said a friend." Faith spat out at Lindsey.

"Yes, Mr. Riley Finn. He did amazing work in Sunnydale, working with the Initiative, and is the other slayer's current boyfriend." Lindsey said as he looked at the opened file in his hand.

"Ya, but what it didn't say in that file was that, Faith here screwed ever thing up in Sunnydale. Swapping bodies with Buffy, taking advantage of Buffy and my relationship by fucking me, and destroying her friendships with all her friends." Riley said pissed off as he stood of from the bed. "Also, you really want to know what really destroyed me? You. The way I take what you want and have no regards for all the consequences in the after math of your mess." He told her as he lit up a cigarette.

"I- I" Faith said all she could get out of her mouth, before Riley walking up to her and grabbed Faith by the throat. "Faith, I never want to see your face back in Sunnydale, or I will kill you with my bare hands like I'm doing now. You will never come around Buffy or me again. Understand?" Riley asked as he applied more pressure around Faith's neck, as Lindsey tried to pull off the hellbent Riley off from Faith.

"Yes." Faith said very barely as Riley let go of Faith, and went back over and sat on the hotel bed.

"Let's go, Lindsey. I think my friend has made his point, that he never wants to see anywhere ever again." Faith said as she headed back to the car. Quickly following closely behind her, Lindsey closed the hotel room.

Jumping into the car Lindsey started up the car and backed it out of the parking space. "Where to?" Lindsey asked as he put the car into drive. "You know where." Faith said bluntly as he sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

It was about one o'clock in the morning as Angel headed back up stairs to get a book. Coming up the stairs, Angel heard a loud crash coming from the front door. Slowly moving to the entrance he saw a light on and a figure. Being more cautious and pissed off, Angel saw a broken lamp on the floor and a girl standing there. She was 4'5'. Long black hair, and dressed all in black leather. Knowing fully well that Angel was now behind her, Faith started to turn around. Starting to see her face as she turned around to face him. "Fuck! Its Faith." Angel said to himself. 

"Faith." Angel said bluntly to her.

"Come on lover, is that any way to greet me?" Faith asked as she pulled out the gun from the back of her pants. "How have you been? I would have thought you would already tried to kill me by now!" Faith asked giving a light laugh at the thought.

"I know what you been up to in Sunnydale and here. So why did you come here? To see the sights and come to piss me off?" Angel said as he realized she had a gun in her hands. "Wooden bullets?" He asked as she took and cocked the gun.

"Um, no. but great idea. I'm here to see if your in the game. I mean they hate you just as much as I do. I'm getting paid pretty good money just killing you plus expensive." Faith said as she threw the gun to Angel.

"Way the way not that it matters, what is Wolfram and Hart paying you to dust me?" Angel asked as he shot the pointed gun at Faith's stomach. The gun went off and produced no bullet that came out of the barrel. "Blanks." Angel said confused, throwing the gun back to Faith.

"Fifteen thousand, plus all the expenses it takes to kill you. You know what will happen when you lose that little pesky soul of yours? I mean if I was you and you killed me I would get off from it. So, what do you say why don't we both that road trip to hell together?" Faith said as she cocked the gun and shot it into Angel's shoulder. "Oh gosh, that one wasn't a blank. Get in the game, let the games begin Angel!" Faith yelled as she jumped out of the huge window in front of her. Leaving Angel confused, blooded and stunned. Using one hand to hold himself up on Cordelia's desk, Angel reached for the phone. Picking up the receiver Angel dialed Buffy's hotel room. Hearing the front desk person's voice, Angel gave them the room to be connected to.

"Ya, room 319." Angel said in a hurry, while he waited to be connected to her room. "Come on, Buffy puck up." Angel said over and over before she picked up.

* * *

Buffy laid there on her hotel bed half dazed and half asleep. The room was dark as she laid there trying to fall asleep from today's events. Drifting into sleep Buffy then heard a noise, bring her back to reality. It was the phone, the only person who had it was Angel and he said he would call if anything had happened. Quickly flipping over and turning on the light, she picked up the phone. 

"Angel?" Buffy said scared and bluntly.

"Ya it's me. I need you to come over here. Its Faith she came over and shot me."

"I'll be there on a couple of minutes. Hold on Angel" Buffy told Angel before hanging up the phone. Pulling herself off the bed Buffy started to put on her boots.

* * *

Author's note: More is coming, I just need to write some more. It's another cliffhanger. Sorry about that but I don't want to give out all my little secrets just yet. Well any way please R&R. Thanx. 

Mr.Ribbit-Ribbit


	12. No Rest for the Weary part 2

Author's note: Hello to every one out there reading ths story. Thanx for all your support and reviews. I have been busy with my job, school, and real life. Well here is chapter 12.

* * *

Chapter 12: "No Rest for the Weary: part 2" 

By : Mr. Ribbet-Ribbet

Buffy ran as fast as she could to Angel's office. Dunning up and down the crowed streets in between all the people who crowed them. Buffy feared for the worst for Angel. Finally after running for what had felt like a lifetime in standstill, she reached his office's front door. Stopping in front of it, Buffy held her breath as she pushed the cracked door opened. Everything there that she feared that would be there was except for Angel. Walking in slowly she took a deep breath to brace herself, and started to look around. A broken window, lamps smashed to pieces, and blood every where on the floor. Buffy started to get scared for Angel. "Knowing Faith she shot him with some of that poison from last year." Buffy thought to herself as she kept looking for Angel. Then she heard the faintest moan coming from behind her, Buffy turned around to see who it was. Her heart skipped a beat as she seen him laying there in a pool of blood coming from his stomach.

"Angel! Where are you hurt? I'm here, I'm here Angel!" she said as she ran over to the limp body of Angel. Kneeling down beside him, she pulled Angel over into her lap. His head laid in here lap as she stroked his head to tel him she was there and reassured she would stop Faith. After a few minutes she softly laid his head back on the floor as she went to go call Wesley and Cordelia. "Hello? Wesley. You and Cord need to get over here! Fast, Faith came after Angel and he is hurt badly!" Buffy told Wesley as she hung up and went to go comfort Angel. Kneeling back down beside Angel, all she could do was tell him that she was there. She just stayed there until she heard Wes and Cordy come in.

"Were here, Buffy." a husky voice said standing in front of her. "Let me take a look at him." Wes said as he knelt down in the other side of Angel, and setting his bag down. Reaching his hand out to touch Buffy' hand to let him look over Angel. Only to be refused by her.

"Cordy can you take Buffy down stairs to wait?" Wes asked.

"Sure, come on Buffy. Let's go down stairs." Cordy said as she tried to loosen Buffy's grip over Angel.

"No! I want to stay right here!" Buffy demanded to the both of them.

"Alright, but you need to let me check Angel out. Let me work." Wesley said before returning back to attend to Angel. After taking the bullet out of Angel's shoulder, and patched his wound Wes thought it best that they get Angel down stairs before daylight broke through the broken window. Buffy and Wesley carefully picked Angel up and headed toward the stairs, reaching them the slowly trekked down the stairs not trying to hurt Angel anymore than he was. Reaching the last step, they headed to the last leg his bed. Angel was heavy for the former Watcher and the Slayer. Reaching the couch, Buffy carefully took Angel and laid him on the couch. Setting down beside her ex lover, Buffy started to cry again. Letting the single tears fall from her eyes to her checks. Feeling Wesley's hand touch and caress her shoulder, Buffy took in the relaxing hand as comfort. Sinking into the warmth of Wesley's body she leaned her back to his stomach. Putting her head against his chest, she used his body as a pillow.

"Buffy, why don't you give Angel some rest, as do you need it to." Wesley told her as he kept rubbing Buffy's shoulder. Pulling her up from her seat on the couch and headed her toward Angel's bedroom. Wesley walked her to the bed and sat Buffy on the bed, and turned to walk out the door. But was stopped by a hand, holding on to his. Turning around he saw Buffy's hand connecting to his own.

"Buffy?" Wesley asked confused.

"Wo- wo- would you stay here with me?" Buffy asked as he went to shut the bedroom door.

"If you want me to. I'll be here for as long you need." Wesley said as he sat down beside her on the bed. Reaching out his hand to touch Buffy's face. Caressing her check Buffy melted in his touch. Closing the space in between them, Buffy latched on to Wesley's lips. She deepened the kiss, as their tongues fought for power. Every thing was new with Wesley, learning every crevasse of each other's mouth. Pulling away Wes asked if this was what she really wanted.

"Yes, just take me now!" Buffy cried as he returned to the assault on her mouth. As they surrendered to each other, they became together as the started to have sex. The fell of their skin of other, the smell of the passion, the fire just for the night, and the ecstacy of the sex. Enjoying every part of it. The solaces to calm Buffy down, to taste her and to use her just even for his pleasure and gain. As they raged together they felt the connection as she lay there with Wesley. Making all the moments leading to their climaxes something to remember on this night. Reaching their climaxes, Buffy felt relieved from this experience with the former Watcher. Laying there gave her peace she needed from the past few weeks. Then all of a sudden the bedroom door swung opened, Cordelia stood there in shock, hurt, pain, and rage.

"Oh my GOD!" passed thru Cordelia's lips as she seen the sight before her. Hearing this Wesley took and looked behind him to see the dismay and hurt Cordy standing in the door way. His look on his face went from pleasure to uneasiness in a matter of seconds. Getting off of Buffy Wesley jumped up to put on his pants. Dressing in record time he had his boxers, pants, and his shirt on before walking past Cordelia, who still stood in the door way.

"Please don't tell Angel-" Buffy started to say before she was cut off by Cordelia spoke.

"I, I, I don't know what to say but im not going to tell Angel when he wakes up. You are!" Cordelia said as she turned and walked way. Sitting up on the bed, Buffy started to get dressed.

After being fully dressed Buffy, took and walked into the living room, as Cordy's eyes shot her deadly looks from where she sat. Wesley just sat there in the kitchen table. Walking through the living room she, walked into the kitchen. Taking a seat in the next to Wesley, he began to speak.

"Buffy, that was just for comfort, not pleasure. It meant nothing more." Wesley said.

"I know, and I say Angel never needs to know about this." she said.

"I agree." Wes said before they heard Angel waking up.

Getting up the both of them headed to the living room. Angel laid there with his eyes about ready to say something.

"Why? Why Buffy? Why Wes?" simply came out of his mouth. "We can deal with his after we stop Faith understand the both of you?"

"Yes." they both simply said.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the cliff hanger. I need to figure out what im going to do. And their will be more soon hopefully. Thanx. 

LUV AND PEACE!

Mr. Ribbet-Ribbet


	13. Just By the Smell

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, Joss does! I just love writing stories from his series.

Rated: R

Type: Action/Drama

Summary: What if things were different for Faith, like being in control of her life and evil. And having her way with every thing. My view point on the Ep. "5 by 5" off Angel season one.

Author's Note: Hey here is Chapter 13! I hope you all like it. And I'll update as fast as I can! Thanx.

* * *

Chapter 13: "Just By the Smell" 

By: Mr. Ribbet-Ribbet

Angel just sat up on the couch, smelling the air. It reeked with sex from his room, anger and bitterness coming from Cordelia, and sadness and wariness from Buffy and Wesley. Sitting there enraged Angel even more from the both of them. "How could she?" Angel thought. As he thought it Cordy read his mind and spoke her mind about it.

"Now see what you two did, destroying Angel when we need him at his top shape." Cordy called them both out.

"Cordelia, don't! Angel, I, I, I'm sorry but Wesley was there and were both adults. What about you leaving, I thought you wanted me to see people. You going to hurt Wesley just because I slept with him?" Buffy spat out toward Cordelia and Angel.

"Was it good? Did he say and do all the things that I couldn't? Huh Buffy? Just because were not seeing each other it, still cuts me up inside when I see you with another person." Angel said so bluntly and coldly back.

"But I'm not just anyone Angel! It's me! Wesley. We were both consenting adults and you couldn't stop it!" Wesley yelled before being chocked and thrown against the nearest wall.

"I can smell all your little lies that you were going to tell me, I can smell Buffy all over you, and the regret. And it doesn't mean a thing to me. You can have her!" Angel told him as he tightened his grip on Wesley's neck. Before he knew it Angel was being pulled back and was thrown back on the couch. Cordelia jumped out of her seat and rushed over to Angel.

"Calm down Angel, I know your seething with rage." Cordelia told him as she touched his arm.

"Cordy stay out of these! This is between Buffy, Wesley, and me." Angel said before jumping up again, standing in front of Buffy and Wesley. Mad as hell that they betrayed him like this, almost killed him.

"Angel! Calm down, if I do anything with Wesley again you aren't going to say anything about it! Were exes remember I can do whatever in the hell I want to do!" Buffy said as she turn to Wesley. "Come on Wesley lets go back to my room at the motel. Angel we'll be back in the morning after you cool down, ok." she said as she took and grabbed Wesley and left.

Standing there all alone Cordy got up and took Angel into her arms, to comfort the tall, dark, and brooding. "It's all going to be better in the morning." Cordy as she to and set Angel back on the couch.

* * *

Buffy pulled out the key to her room, put it in the lock, and unlocked it. Opening the door she pulled Wes in and closed and locked the door. Locking her lips onto his Buffy hungrily sucked on his lips. Now, clawing at each other's clothes they fell onto the bed. Now with no clothes to stop them, Wesley took his and had his way with her the whole entire night. Until the morning light broke unto the window they laid in the bed making sweet, sweet love.

* * *

Now what is to come of them all before, Faith comes to destroy everything? LOL. R&R. Thanx. 

Mr.Ribbet-Ribbet


	14. Unexpected & Unplanned

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, Joss does! I just love writing stories from his series.

Rated: R

Type: Action/Drama

Summary: What if things were different for Faith, like being in control of her life and evil. And having her way with every thing. My view point on the Ep. "5 by 5" off Angel season one.

N/A: Hey People, Sorry for not updating sooner. LOL! I finally sat down to write Chapter 14, so here we go.

* * *

Chapter 14 : "Unexpected & Unpredicted" 

By: Mr. Ribbet-Ribbet

Faith just laid there on the bed, still and calm wrapped up in Lindsey's loving, strong, and caring arms. They both laid there stripped of clothing just the cotton sheet. All Faith could do was think the of the past day's events that she was defiantly pregnant and there was no doubt about it. The test she took yesterday came out positive that she really was, and she couldn't shake it from her mind. All she had to was tell Lindsey. She felt as if she couldn't stand it any more that she need to get out of the apartment. Slowly she took Lindsey's wrapped arm off of her side and tried to slide off the bed but, before she could Lindsey woke up and grabbed her arm. Looking at her in the dreariness of his dream, she managed to sit where she was.

"Faith? Where are you going? Your shaking, what's happening?" Lindsey asked as he started to sit up against the head board. Uncertain of how to handle this situation she just sat there looking at the wall in front of her. "Ok here he is, he is about to deny me everything" she thought to herself.

"Lindsey we need to talk." Faith simply said.

"About?" he responded back confused and bewildered.

"Us. There is no good was to break this to you. I'll understand if you want me out of your life and just kill Angel myself. Ok here we go. I'm pregnant." She said as she jumped up from the bed and just stood there with her back still away from him. Floored from this newly found news, their whole plans for everything had just went down the shit hole. "FUCK!" That's all he could think before jumping up from the bed with the sheet. "Your shaking like a leaf. It's going to alright with everything. Ok I'll think of something. Wolfram & Hart will protect you." Lindsey said as he wrapped the sheet around her and sat he on the bed and kneeling in front of her. "I'm going to go take a shower." he said before giving her a kiss and getting up and heading to the bathroom. Shutting the door and locking it he turned on the radio on the shelf. It was turned to some rock sation playing some old rock classic. Blasting it all the way up, Lindsey started to let the last few moments out in screaming until he was out of breath. Exhausted and stumbling into the shower, Lindsey reached for the facet and turned on the hot streaming water. Letting it und into his hair, down his back, down his chest, down his legs, and through out his whole body. Trying to think all he could hear was the loud music on the other side of the glass door. "I will not let Angel take her, no matter what he tries and how hard. That's why he will never find out that she is pregnant and it's my child. I'll stake his ass before he touches my child!" Lindsey thought and vowed to himself. Deciding that, that was going to be the plan Lindsey turned off the water, opened the door and grabbed the towel. Stepping out and drying off Lindsey wrapped it around his waist and headed back into the bed room. Opening the door he looked at her just sitting there in the same place he had left her. Seeing her hurting made him almost hurt as much as she did right now. Walking back over to her he kneeled back down in front of her and cupped her face with his hands. "It's going to be alright because, I'll stake angel myself before he touches he's dead fingers on our baby. I promise you that, Faith." Lindsey said before leaning in and started to kiss Faith on her luscious lips. Pushing her back on her back, Lindsey ripped off the towel and started to ravish Faith.

"Um . . . Aren't you going to use a condom?"she asked as she broke the moment.

"No because I'm trying for twins." Lindsey said before laughing in her neck.

* * *

A/N : Ya I know a cliffhanger! Sorry You'll have to keep reading for the next part! LOL! R&R! 

Thanx

Mr. Ribbet-Ribbet


	15. Lovers, Friends, Enemies & Allies

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, Joss does! I just love writing stories from his series.

Rated: R

Type: Action/Drama

Summary: What if things were different for Faith, like being in control of her life and evil. And having her way with every thing. My view point on the Ep. "5 by 5" off Angel season one.

Chapter15 : "Lovers, Friends, Enemies & Allies "

By: Mr. Ribbet-Ribbet

* * *

The streetlights and night life broke thru Angel's office, as Cordelia was upstairs picking up the slack of Mr. Broody down stairs. Filing this and that, making calls, and taking dates Cordelia felt like she was about to die for exhaustion. "Damn you Buffy and Wes" she thought as she just sat there at her desk trying not to cry. She felt almost all the pain Angel was feeling right now because she knew him al too well. Looking out in to space, Cordy was snapped back by the sound of bell on the front door. Seeing who it was she was Buffy and Wesley looking more happily than ever.

"Hello Cordy. How are you this tonight?" Buffy asked just standing there.

"Well, I fell pissed off and betrayed" Cordy countered. "And as for Angel I think he would fell the same way too, and some more."

"It's nice to see that our friends are welcoming us with open arms." Wesley said flatly.

"Welcoming arms? How dare you! You do this to Angel and expect it to be honkydorry the next freaking day Wesley? Well it doesn't work that way! And I know Angel doesn't want to see you right now, so be careful. "Cordelia let out before standing up from her chair and taking a stance. "Now if you accuse me I'm about to go check on him, and you to can just leave." she sais bluntly as she headed down stairs. Hearing the door open and close, she knew she made her point.

Angel was still parked there on the couch where she had left him to stew. "Angel do you want to talk?"Cordelia asked as she took the spot next to him. All Angel did was sit there and think of a plan to kill Wesley. As Cordy kept pestering him about does he want to talk and other shit Angel answered with a simple no. Getting antsy Angel got up from the couch and headed to his bed room, closed the door and locked behind him so Cordelia couldn't follow. Looking around the room for a fresh pair of clothes to change into. Changed and feeling more empowered he threw on his leather duster. Opening the door he found Cordy standing there with her pissed off face on.

"Where are you going? What are you up to?"Cordelia asked.

"Out." Angel said as he headed upstairs. Grabbing his car keys off of his desk, he headed out of the office. Cordy just stood there confused, pissed off, worried, and scared. Worried of what Angel was about to do, she made her way back up to the office to use the phone. Calling the one person that would save him.

"Buffy, it's Cordy. Angel just left and I'm afraid of what he might do. He may be headed your way.

"Why should we believe you? After what happened earlier tonight, I think we'll be better if you stop calling us" Buffy said before hangup the phone.

"Bitch! Angel is about to do something!" she said hanging up the phone. Then she started to dial a number she never thought she would ever dial.

"Hello Wolfram & Hart."

"Yes, Lindsey McDonald" Cordelia said frightened to death.

"Hello" his voice rang thru the telephone.

"Yes, this is Cordelia Chase. I know were sworn enemies but I need your help." she managed.

"How may I be a service? But its going to cost you your soul and send you straight to hell." Lindsey said with a chuckle.

"Great another comedian. It's Angel he has gone off the deep end, he's about to go over to his ex-slayer girlfriend's hotel room to kill her and our friend." Cordy told Lindsey in desperation.

"Oh, really and why would I want to stop that? Maybe they had it coming to the." he countered.

"Just help me asshole!" Cordy yelled over the phone.

"Your wish is my command, expect him back before morning at your office." Lindsey said then hung up.

* * *

"Faith, I think we just got our upper hand in this fucking battle" saying that to make her happy. Getting up from his desk, Lindsey walked over to the liquor table and picked up the whiskey bottle and started to pour himself some drinks. 

"Why would you say that, Lindsey?" she asked perking up.

"Because, right now I will have them eating out of our hands." he said as he put down the bottle and picked up the drinks, and started to walk over to Faith. "Cordelia Chase just called."

"Do what? Cordelia, what did she want?" Faith asked to be insightful.

"Help for Angel eventually, something happened and he is about to kill an ex-girlfriend and a friend." Lindsey said as he sat down beside her.

"That would be Buffy Summers and Wesley Wyndham Pryce." she said and stood up from the couch.

"Ok, so what is going to be the plan?" Lindsey asked before downing his drink.

"Were going to be there in the mix to watch!" said as Faith grabbed her jacket and headed toward the door.

"You're the boss" Lindsey said grabbing his keys and stood up from the couch and left his office.

* * *

N/A: Sorry about the cliffhanger! Read to see what happens next. LOL! R&R! 

Thanx

Mr. Ribbet-Ribbet


	16. Where Do We Go From Here? part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, Joss does! I just love writing stories from his series.

Rated: R

Type: Action/Drama

Summary: What if things were different for Faith, like being in control of her life and evil. And having her way with every thing. My view point on the Ep. "5 by 5" off Angel season one.

Author's Note: Sorry guys for not updating! I've just been busy with stuff. So here it goes. Let's get back to our loveable characters.

* * *

Chapter 16 : "Where Do We Go From Here? Part 1 " 

By: Mr. Ribbet-Ribbet

"Where do we go from here?" asked Wesley as he laid there with her on the cheap and springy bed.

"I really don't know. It's all fucked up right now Angel hates us, Faith is with Wolfram & Hart, and I want some revenge from her little spree with my body." Buffy answered.

"Body?" Wes asked.

"Oh, ya that. She did a spell switched us and screwed everything in my life to the wind. I was Faith and she was me. But, I got to give it to her she did have it ruff with everyone." Buffy admitted as she held on tight to Wesley's body.

Taking his hand, he started to pet her hair to reassure her that everything was going to ok. Noticing his hand Buffy felt safe in his arms, for once since Angel. Turning her head up to him she pulled herself up to him and began to kiss Wes passionately. Their tongues battling for dominance over each other, and Buffy started to run her hands all over Wesley's semi sculpted, muscular, and tone body. Climbing on top of him Buffy broke the kiss and started to descended down Wes' body. Starting at his neck Buffy softly kissed his sweet skin, then his collarbone, and then moved back to his lips. As ignited the fire or flame in Wesley, he began to take over and flipped Buffy on her back and began to take all of her, all of her. As they began to be slaves to their passion, Angel stood outside of the door just listening to the two. Listening to it made him sick to his stomach, pissed even more, and sent him over the brink. Furiously Angel kicked in the motel door, revealing the two lovers on the bed. Hearing the commotion Buffy and Wes looked at the door seeing Angel there just looking pissed. "Oh, fuck!" They both thought as the pulled away from each other and grabbed for a blanket to cover up with.

"Angel the hell do you think your doing!" Buffy yelled to Mr. Dark and Broody.

"I came over to apologize for earlier, but coming her wasn't a total mistake." Angel said before entering the small motel room. "It's just now I get to kill Wesley, for the hell of it."

"No you will not!" Buffy said as she got off the bed and stood in front of Angel.

"Why the hell not?"asked Angel as he took a hold of her. Grabbing her by her shoulders.

"Because your only pissed is because of me. Because I chose Wesley to fuck and not you! I can't have sex with you or you'll lose your soul, remember?" Buffy spat out.

"Yes but it cuts me up inside when I see you with some else. I have nobody to share this pain with. All I have is me, so go home. I'll take care of Faith by myself." Angel said as he pushed her out of the way a headed towards Wesley.

"Well fuck you, Angel because I'm not going anywhere." Buffy screamed as she got up off the floor. "You stay away from him, dammit!"

Buffy knew that she had to calm Angel down or get him the hell out of dodge before something happened. Angel already had Wesley by his throat up against the wall. "To hell with this blanket!" she thought as she was now fully exposed to the world and didn't care. Running over to where the two men was, Buffy took and punched Angel in the side of his rib. He let out a loud yell as her fist met with his side. "Leave him alone Angel! Get the hell out of here!" Buffy let out as she knelt down to check on Wesley. "Leave." she asked out as calm as she could. Angel was a wreck, he really did need to leave. Turning around he headed toward the door. That's when he heard footsteps coming this way toward the room. That's when they stopped in front of the door, all three if them could see who it was : Lindsey and Faith.

"Oh goody everyone is here." Faith said.

"Faith! Lindsey! What are you doing here!" Angel asked.

"Actually it's the funniest thing, one of your associates called me I think her name was Cordelia Chase. She sent me over to collect you and bring you back." Lindsey said laughing a little.

TBC

* * *

Author's Note : Sorry for another cliffhanger. I have to think about what should happen. And I will not be having Faith have a miscarriage. If any of you are wondering. But I other things that are going to happen to everyone. So R&R everybody. Oh and if anybody is wondering about "Bad, Bad Girls" my other fanfiction that is WIP,I should be updating it soon! 

Thanks,

Mr. Ribbet-Ribbet


	17. No Good Deed part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, Joss does! I just love writing stories from his series.

Rated: R

Type: Action/Drama

Summary: What if things were different for Faith, like being in control of her life and evil. And having her way with every thing. My view point on the Ep. "5 by 5" off Angel season one.

Author's Note : The conclusion to the last chapter. We last saw Angel at Buffy's motel going insane, and Lindsey and Faith showed up. What we happen? Will some one die, be dusted, or beheaded? Read and see what comes of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "No Good Deed" it belongs to Steven Schwartz.

* * *

One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention:  
Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why 

"No Good Deed" from Wicked By : Steven Schwartz

* * *

Chapter 17 : "No Good Deed part 2"

By: Mr. Ribbet-Ribbet

There was nothing but tension, hatred, and sex filled the room. Angel stood there looking at the two figures at the door. Faith was still laughing at them as well was Lindsey. Buffy quickly pulled on her top and her leather pants, and threw Wesley his pants so he could put them. Pulling Wesley up and sitting him in the chair by the bathroom, Buffy turned her attention back to the real threats. After Faith stopped laughing she came in the dingy room.

"Nice room, B. It's a step up from what I had in SunnyD but, I didn't have anything. You're the one who had The Watcher, the scobbies, the mom, and everything else. And they kept telling me that I need to be more like you. So I did I slayed, did the good little girl act and they still said that I need to be more like you, why is that? Tell me really." Faith said trying to star down Buffy.

"Well to me. Nothing except you still like to run your mouth about things you don't understand, Faith. Your just pathetic, taking over my body and coming to L.A. to kill Angel. Faith you really are a piece of shit." Buffy said walking over to Angel. Looking over to the two people behind him, Angel realized that he was all wrong in doing this to Buffy and Wesley.

"So, if you two are to take me away. You got a problem then because, there isn't anything to deal with except for the two rats in front of me." Angel said he stiffened up with Buffy standing proudly behind him. Getting up Wesley stood behind Buffy.

"So if there is anything else you can leave now." Wesley said trying to imitate them.

"Oh there is, Wes. More in fact for you than you think." Lindsey said before pulling out his cell phone, and a number on speed dial. "Yes, send them in."

Just then a group of Special Ops team started to fly thru the windows and the front door. That's when the three of them began to fight for their lives. The first couple of them were easy for Buffy and Angel but they just kept coming. Suddenly the power went out and more of them filled the room. "Oh shit! Buffy! Angel!" Buffy and Angel heard in the darkness. There was so many of them and neither of them could help Wesley. Angel could see that Lindsey, Faith, and Wesley were gone as soon as the lights went out, Buffy and Angel stood there in the dead bodied room.

"Wesley." slipped passed thru Buffy's lips.

"Don't worry we'll get him back. Come on Buffy we need to go back to my office and talk to Cordelia." he said as he took Buffy in to his big and strong arms.

* * *

Coming through the front door the sun started to spring up all over L.A..

"Cordy! Cordelia are you here?" Angel yelled as they came through the front door. "Cordy!"

"Quit yelling!" she said as she came from Angel's office. "What in the HELL is SHE doing here!" Cordy asked wanting to know what was going on.

"Buffy is here because, we need her help to get Wesley back and take down Faith and Lindsey. Ok?" Angel said as he took seat on the couch.

"Wesley is gone and you just let them take him back to Wolfram & Hart?" Cordy asked harsh fully.

"We didn't let them **take Wesley**, we were ambushed and surrounded. Then they took Wes." Buffy stated standing there with her arms crossed.

"Well, we need to get him back!" Cordelia shouted.

"We will." Angel said calmly as possible.

TBC

* * *

So here we are the War has stared. "Let the games begin." as Faith would say. R&R! Please!

Thanks,

Mr. Ribbet-Ribbet


	18. Twisted Transistor part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, Joss does! I just love writing stories from his series.

Rated: R

Type: Action/Drama

Summary: What if things were different for Faith, like being in control of her life and evil. And having her way with every thing. My view point on the Ep. "5 by 5" off Angel season one.

Author's Note: I have changed my screen name from Mr. Ribbet-Ribbet to DBF2007. Since I have some time before auditions today, that I'd update. So now let's get back to our loveable characters.

Disclaimer : I do not own the song "Twisted Transistor" it belongs to Korn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Because the music do  
And it is reaching inside you, forever preaching  
Fuck you too  
your scream's a whisper  
Hang on you twisted transistor

"Twisted Transistor**_"_** By:Korn

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18: "Twisted Transistor "

By: DBF2007

Wesley sat there on the chair tied up, gagged, and unconscious. The chair in the middle of Lindsey's apartment. Faith stood there leaned up against the wall staring at the unconscious Wesley. He's limp and fragile body just sitting there waiting for her to torture. Not even noticing that Lindsey was standing behind her until th placed a kiss on her neck.

"Your so tense, Faith. Maybe I should help you relax?" Lindsey asked.

"Not in the mood, Lindsey. Kinda of preoccupied with Old Wesley here!" Faith said harsh and quick to kill his mood. "Maybe later."

"Never mind I mentioned it." Lindsey said before walking over to the coffee table and grabbed his keys and left.

Faith just stared at Wesley, not even noticing Lindsey leaving. That's when Faith thought she seen Wes move. Unsure and growing more impatience she walked over to Wesley and grabbed him by his hair, and pulled his head up to look at his face. Slowly but surly he was finally waking up from his sleep. "Wakey wakey Wes." he heard Faith say. Pulling up his heavy head, Faith held on to Wesley's chin very tight. Opening his eyes he saw a blurry and hazy figure standing in front of him holding up his head. "Oh Bloody hell, Wesley" he thought as the figure became more visible. He felt like she had already started the party by the way the body felt. His neck and chest was feeling a little broken and bruised from the last fight. He could make out the shape of her body, her smell, and the strong grip: Faith. Faith just stood their holding him in the palm of her hand. "She could do anything to him make him scream in pain, cry, moan her name in ecstasy, and even probably get him off just by her touch." she thought as she let go of Wesley. Making his head drop back down to his chest, he let out a painful groan. Slowly pulling up his head he saw Faith in the kitchen looking around for something.

"So Wesley, how's it been?" She asked as she turned around to look at him with a look in her eye. "So sorry for the being bound and gagged but I could risk you trying to run, now could I ?"

Walking over to Wesley she stood seat on top of Wes' lap he let out a muffled scream when she landed on him. Faith then took her two fingers licks then and rubs them under his swelling eye. Then wrapping her arms around his neck Faith began to give him a lap dance, that Wesley really didn't care for. "I'm going to make it all better, Wesley. Torture you, kill Angel, and then get fucking PAID!" she exclaimed to him her plan. Wesley just sat there taking it all in strides, but wanting to break free and beat the hell out of this deranged Slayer.

"All these little cuts and bruises - just bring out the mother in me." she said as she took his face into both of her hands Wesley stared to faint. Taking her right hand she began to tap Wes on his check. "Come on. Now, now, don't poop out on me, damn it! Otherwise this all just going to be over too fast, and you'll be dead and I'll be - bored. - Come on, Wesley! Where is that stiff upper lip?" she asked as she jumps off from Wesley's lap but, only to make sure he got the full show of her. "Now, we've only done one of the five basic torture groups. We've done blunt - but that still leaves sharp, cold, hot and loud. Have a preference?"

Nodding to Faith pulled the gag out of his mouth and kneeled down in between his legs with her arms on his legs. "Well, that great! It's always better with audience participation. - May I take your order please?" Spitting the blood out of his mouth on to the floor he said "I was your Watcher, Faith. - I know the real you - and even if you kill me, there is just one thing I want you to remember."

"What's that, love?"

"You - are a piece of sh.." he said before being interrupted, Faith but the gag back on his mouth.

"You should talk, huh? I guess I'll just have to try a little harder." as she went on with her rant she saw a picture frame on the table by the couch. Walking over to it and picking it up, she took and dropped it on the floor. Breaking the glass Faith bent down to pick up the large thin looking piece of glass. "We'll switch to sharp for a while."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the cliffhanger! There is more to happen like: Will Wesley die? Will Angel and Buffy make it in time? Stay tuned for the next part. R&R.

Thanks,

DBF2007


	19. Angel part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, Joss does! I just love writing stories from his series.

Rated: R

Type: Action/Drama

Summary: What if things were different for Faith, like being in control of her life and evil. And having her way with every thing. My view point on the Ep. "5 by 5" off Angel season one.

Author's Note: Hey everybody this is the last part of the Wesley's torture. I'm going to try finish this up soon so, I can start the sequel. So lets get back to our loveable characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19 : "Angel part 4"

By: DBF 2007

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn there's vultures and thieves at your back and the storm keeps on twisting you keep on building the lie that you make up for all that you lack it don't make no difference escaping one last time it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees."

"Angel" By: Sarah McLachlan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith was so memorized by that piece of glass from the picture frame. She didn't know why but she was so taking in by this piece of slender glass. Sitting on the windowsill, Faith in her state sort of felt at peace with herself. The cold air that hit her skin felt nice to her hot pumping blood coursing through her veins. Now bored Faith let out a sigh and let go of the glass dropping to the street below and hearing it be destroyed into pieces. Getting up from the windowsill, Faith felt cold and started to rub her hands on her arms.

"That's refreshing. But I'm feeling a little cold. What do you say we warm the place up?" Faith asked as she passed him and patted him on his cheek, then going into the kitchen. Wesley looked like a piece of shit. Several or more blood stains were on his shirt and many more scars beneath the shirt. Looking around Faith hunted for the next item to torture Wes with. Finding the lighter in the can on the stove, Faith picked it up and hunted some more. Picking up the oven cleaner, Faith turned around and looked at Wesley and went into another rant by her. "Did you ever wonder if things would have been different - if we'd never met. What if you'd had Buffy - and Giles would have been my Watcher? You think you'd still be here right now? Or would Giles be sitting in that chair? - Or is it just like fate. You know, there is no choice. You were gonna be here no matter what.You think about that stuff? - Fate - and destiny." She stops to close the gap in between them. "I don't." taking off the cap of the can , she light the lighter and spayed the cleaner on to the flame showing him the results of the next item. "Not that any of this is your own fault."she sprayed the can again and produced a flame. " Since this may be - the last chance we will have to unload on each other, I feel that it is kind of my duty to tell you that if you'd been a better Watcher, I might have been a more positive role model!" she flames again " Face it, Wesley, you really were a jerk. Always walking around as if you had some great big stake rammed up your - English Channel." feeling even more angry the pent up rage left from Sunnydale started to come out, ripping the gag of from Wesley's mouth.

"I think I want to hear you scream."

"You never will."

"Admit it, Wesley, didn't you always kind of have the hots for me?" she made one last flame and started to move it closer and closer to Wesley's face. Almost reaching his face she heard the door being busted off it's hinges. Not knowing who it was she took threw the lighter and can away, and quickly pulled the knife out from her back pocket, and held it at Wesley's neck. Then Angel stepped into the room, pissing Faith off and giving hope to Wesley.

"About time, soul-boy. Ready to play now?" Faith asked Angel.

"I'm ready." he answered back.

"Okay, you showed. But how do I know you are really in this? I mean if I kill him, would that help, or just be really funny?"she asked trying to keep a straight face about the last part.

"You don't think I know what you're after? I do." Angel said trying to bring her down.

"You I have to kill. Wesley is just for the hell of it." she whipped back. Walking slowly Angel made, Faith face him so that she was on Wesley's side.

"This isn't about Wesley. This is about you and me."Angel told her.

"No, baby, he's payback." she said as she liked the idea of it.

"For what? I thought you were happy with the way you are. By the way you never told me how much I'm worth dusted, just out of curiosity." he asked Faith.

"15 000 plus expenses." She answered.

"You're kidding. At that price you may as well go back to Sunnydale."

"Hey, I'm young, willing to work my way up." she yelled back.

"You feel young, - do you, Faith? - You're looking pretty worn out to me." Angel said as Wesley kicked back on the chair and landed on the floor, so Angel could take Faith down. As Faith countered and moved out of the way of Angel, Lindsey showed up in the door way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry but I can't all the fun story lines come out at once. Yet again another cliffhanger. R&R. The sequel is coming soon, as I finish this story in a couple more chapters.

Thanks,

DBF 2007


	20. Finale part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, Joss does! I just love writing stories from his series.

Rated: R

Type: Action/Drama

Summary: What if things were different for Faith, like being in control of her life and evil. And having her way with every thing. My view point on the Ep. "5 by 5" off Angel season one.

Author's Note: THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF Living Dead Girl. But don't worry the sequel is COMING.

* * *

Chapter 20: "Finale" 

By: DBF 2007

Falling backwards in a chair hurts like hell after Wesley did it. "Bloody right, Wesley!" thought as he look around as Angel took over. Seeing the knife Faith had was now stuck in the wooden floor right by his hands. Pulling himself and the chair over to the small knife, Wesley grabbed at his chance and took it. The knife was now in his hands, and work faster then ever to cut the ropes. "Oh fuck! These ropes!" he thought while moving faster to cut the rope.

Lindsey stormed into the apartment, seeing red. Moving fast Lindsey, picked up the fallen vampire off the floor and threw Angel onto the couch. Angel felt the hands pick him up and toss him like nothing. Picking up a make shift stake from one of the broken legs from the chair, Lindsey lunged toward Angel only to be kicked back from two kicks from the laying vampire. Angel quickly jumped to his feet, and started to kick him in the ribs.

"You bastard! Leave him alone!" Faith said blinded by tears and launched her into battle. Taking her fits she let Angel have it. She just kept punching him in the face and ribs. Finally after taking her abuse from Faith, Angel caught her wrist in mid air.

"Faith, your just confused about everything. Wolfram & Hart just made you an expendable pawn." he told the uncontrollable Slayer. Before Angel knew it, he was being thrown up against a wall. Lindsey slowly came back to reality, getting up he got his knees. Hearing the fight he got to his feet and turned around to see Faith beating the shit out of the useless vampire. Walking over to her he grabbed her arms and started to pull her away. Not knowing who it was she took her head and quickly whipped it back to head butt the person. Losing his grip on her, she turned around to see it was Lindsey.

"Lindsey? Shit!" Faith said as she realized who it was. Turning back to Angel, Faith quickly went back to killing the vampire.

"Faith you really don't want to do this."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't, Faith. All you like is the idea of dusting me." Angel said as he took another blow from Faith across his jaw.

"You don't know what I need, Vampire! All you think of is you beloved Buffy and brooding!" Faith yelled before Lindsey charged toward Angel. Taking on Lindsey fully they both fell back into a wall and Lindsey started to punch Angel in his sides. Taking his knee, Angel thrust it into Lindsey's stomach making him stop his assault. Pushing Lindsey away from him, Angel took one swing at Lindsey. Regaining his momentum, Lindsey caught the punch in mid air and pulled them both through the window right in front of them.

"Fuck NO!" Faith yelled as she watched the scene.

* * *

Buffy sat there in Angel's car, impatience and mightily pissed off why shouldn't she why couldn't she go up there to the apartment, "Don't I have a fucking right?! Faith destroyed my life yet again." Buffy thought said she sat there antsy in Angel's car. Wanting to go join the action, Buffy reached for the car door handle and pulled it. Opening the car door Buffy started to step out of the car, until she heard the sound of a window crashing and then seeing two figures come falling down from the building. Quickly jumping at of the car, Buffy ran down the back alley. Seeing the two figures fall and hit the pavement pretty hard she could make out who they were as she ran closer. 

"Angel!" Buffy yelled as she ran up and pulled off Lindsey and throwing him back on the pavement. "Are you ok?"

"Ya, I just need to get back to Faith so I can reach her." Angel told Buffy as she started to pull him up.

"Oh, no you don't. She's not going to screw with us again let her go." Buffy told the broken vampire.

* * *

Faith stood there in the apartment but, for only a moment. Turning for the door, Faith forgot about Wesley. Faith hurried down the stairs to the alley. Wes had cut to the last couple of strings, and now was free. Wesley reached down to his feet to until them, and he was now fully free from the demented Slayer. Getting up off the floor, he ran into the kitchen and looked for a long knife. Searching in a can, Wes found a perfect one and ran to the door of the apartment and down the stairs after Faith.

* * *

Faith came running the now dark, gloomy, and heavy pouring rain. Her vision was perfect but, if she wasn't a Slayer she would have been blinded. She saw Lindsey laying there on the pavement in agony, Buffy was there picking up her love sick vampire. Stopping at Lindsey, Faith began to check him, he was unconscious. 

"You bastards! You will pay for this!" Faith yelled as she looked at Lindsey and then back at the couple. Now in a rage Faith picked Lindsey up and threw herself under his shoulder to carry him to the car.

"Faith." Angel said.

"No Angel, let her go. We'll catch her later." Buffy told the broken vampire.

Wesley cam running out of the main door of the building, he saw Faith dragging Lindsey into his car. Watching the Slayer and her lover drive away, made him feel overly venerable and just dropped the knife in his hand and on to his knees in the rain. Letting the rain begin to wash away the flowing blood. Wesley hung his head inn despair. Ashamed to cry Wes let out a single tear run down his check, and then quickly wiped away. Hearing voices behind him, Wes got and looked behind him. It was Angel broken and battered and Buffy the night angel carrying him.

"That Bitch! What has she done to all of us?!" Wes said as they stood the looking at each other blankly in the rain. Letting the rain, begin to wash away the night's events.

* * *

Author's Note: So how do you all like my ending? Different from the show right? I know, the sequel is coming. I have no clue what I'm going to write but it should be interesting. LOL. R & R!!! 

Thanks,

DBF 2007


End file.
